


Had Enough

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hurting From the Inside Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Had Enough

 

Itachi was pissed. Kisame and Deidara stared completely at a lose. Itachi was throwing things around and yelling while cursing his brother repeatedly. Deidara had just came back from the Sound Village with Sasori on a minor mission. They had ran across the information that Orochimaru had a new pupil and it was no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Deidara was so ecstatic, that he couldn’t wait to get back to base to tell the older Uchiha. Seeing Itachi’s reaction though, he kind of wished that he hadn’t. Itachi had never lost his composure like this. It was almost like a different man.

“That little shit. What the fuck is he thinking? Going to Orochimaru. I’m going to kill my foolish little Otouto.” Itachi snapped. Kisame couldn’t help but laugh. Suddenly Itachi had the big blue man by the neck and slamming him against the wall. “Is something funny?” He spat. Kisame shook his head as much as he could with the deathlike grip on him.

“Oi, Itachi, let him go, un.”

“Shut up, Deidara.” Itachi glared at him, but dropped Kisame. “Go tell the leader, I’m leaving for a few days. I’ll be back when I have the new member of our Organization.”

“Are you serious?” Deidara asked, in shock. “First of all, the Leader is going to beat you to a bloody pulp and second of all, he will probably kill Sasuke on the spot. You’re going to take your brother out of one bad situation and put him in another?”

“You let me deal with both the leader and my stupid brother.” Itachi ordered, “If I don’t kill him first.” He said as an after thought. “Now get out of my fucking room, before I kill you guys too.”

Deidara and Kisame didn’t hesitate. They were both out of the room before Itachi finished speaking. Itachi growled, sitting down on his bed with his head on his hands.

What the fuck was his dumb insolent brother thinking. It had been about a year since Itachi had left Sasuke. He hadn’t seen him since then, because he was scared that he wouldn’t be able to leave him again. His heart hurt even more thinking about his little otouto.

Now his brother was probably sleeping with the snake pedophile which pissed him off to the point that he couldn’t see straight. He couldn’t believe his brother was such an idiot. Why would Sasuke do this to him? Did he understand how he belonged to Itachi and nobody else.

“I’m going to kill them both.” Itachi growled under his breath.

He got up and stormed out of his room. Didn’t Sasuke realize the damn child molester was after one thing and one thing only. The body of an Uchiha. That’s why the damn snake had joined the Akatsuki in the first place. Now his retarded brother was giving Orochimaru exactly what he wanted on a silver fucking platter. Oh ya, Sasuke was going to get the living shit beat out of him.

As he headed down the hall to the entrance of the cave, he could feel the Leader’s chakra behind him. He stopped and took a deep breath before he slowly turned to face his boss. The leader didn’t look pleased at all. He was striding toward Itachi with steady purposeful strides.

“What the hell are you doing, Uchiha?” Itachi knew the Leader used his last name just to piss him off, but he wouldn’t fall into that game.

“I’m going to get my bother.” He responded his face devoid of any emotion.

“And why are you doing that? If I do recall, you hated your brother.” The leader asked him suspiciously.

“I do, but the dumb little shit is in Orochimura’s hands and that could cause a lot of problems for us if he take’s over Sasuke’s body. We need to stop him before he does. Anyway, if my otouto is looking for power we could use that to are advantage before I kill the damn nuisance.” Itachi answered looking almost bored. His language was the only indication that he was not happy at all with this whole situation.

The leader pondered what Itachi said carefully, as he studied the Uchiha prodigy. He didn’t know if this was a good idea. Yes, he wanted to get rid of Orochimaru since the bastard left the Akatsuki, but he didn’t really like the idea of putting both brother’s in a group together. He really didn’t trust Itachi. Especially after what had happened a year ago when he didn’t come home right away from Kohona.

“Fine do what you must, but when you get back you will suffer the consequences for your actions and I will decide if your brother dies or stays. You will bring your brother back to me. If you don’t I will kill you, then kill your brother. Now go.” Itachi watched the leader walk away feeling sick to his stomach.

Deidara was right. He was taking his brother out of one situation and into an even worse one. If Itachi wasn’t careful he’d lose the one he loved and possible his own life. God, he made his own stupid mistakes when it came to Sasuke. What his damn otouto did to his brain and his heart. Right now all he wanted was to have his brother back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke groaned loudly as he rolled from his stomach to his back. He hurt from head to toe. Orochimaru hadn’t given him a moment’s break for a whole week. Not since Sasuke deliberately disobeyed him. Now he watched the bastard’s back as he got dressed to leave.

“You will submit to me whether you want too or not Sasuke. I will break you and then you will belong to me.” The man hissed as he looked at the bloody boy on the bed.

“Fuck you.” Sasuke spat out. The snake of a man just laughed as he left the boy there to his own self pity.

This was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his whole entire life. Now his bother would never want to touch him again. Not after he had been tainted with the damn snake’s essence. Sasuke went to clean himself off, but fell back to the mattress grunting in pain. At least he wasn’t bleeding out his ass.

His sensei always made sure that he could be taken again no matter what. The snake would make him bleed everywhere else but never there. Heaven forbid he couldn’t fuck his play toy. The only training Sasuke every got anymore was only when Orochimaru wanted to punish him. The man had promised to make Sasuke stronger, but he was only trying to break him. But the boy had way more spirit then the man had expected. He was an Uchiha after all.

Sasuke felt the tears start to form in his eyes. He tried not to think of his brother when he was with Orochimaru, but lately it was becoming really hard to be able to push the image of his aniki from his mind, especially when he was getting brutally fucked up the ass.

He missed his brother so much it hurt. He had waited for Itachi to return to him for about 8 months before he gave up hope. What hurt even more was that he felt betrayed and left alone all over again. Why did he keep letting the S-class ninja do this to him. He was sobbing by now. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the ceiling. This had to be his punishment for being so gullible.

He was starting to drift off to sleep when he heard a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like a bang. He sat up in bed wincing in pain. He stared at his door in surprise as he heard yelling and fighting. He moved to the edge of the bed trying to force himself to rise and dress.

The door slammed open catching his attention. He looked up startled to see the one person he never expected to be here. Itachi Uchiha. He blinked several times making sure he wasn’t seeing things. No, it was most definitely his older brother. He went to stand but his knees gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor.

“Fuck.” Came his brother’s deep voice as he moved further into the room.

He was not expecting to see his foolish otouto like this. The boy looked beaten profusely. The imbecile couldn’t even stand for that matter. Itachi hoped to god that Orochimaru didn’t show his fucking face or he would kill him. Seeing his brother like this ripped his heart clear out of his chest. Yes he still wanted to beat the shit out of him, but right now his brother wanted to take care of him.

“Niisan… is it really you? Have you really came back?” Itachi felt a punch to the stomach at the weak lost voice of his brother. Did the snake actually break his otouto.

“Yes, I’m here.” He answered, firmly kneeling down next to the small lump on the floor that was Sasuke.

“I would step away from my pupil if I were you, Uchiha prodigy.” Came the annoying voice of the fucking snake. Itachi stood to his full height and slowly turned to face the pale man. His face completely expressionless even though he was fuming.

“You have no right to tell me what I can’t and can do, Orochimaru.” The snake smiled sadistically, making Itachi slightly sick.

“Do you like the handy work of mine. Your brother is quite the good pupil and he begs so nicely.” Itachi couldn’t stop the sneer that marked his face.

“I hope you had fun with him because that’s the last ass you will ever fuck, for you will die here and now.” Itachi informed. Orochimaru didn’t even see the man move. He was by Sasuke then the next instant the snake was pinned to the wall. He started choking, clawing at the vice like grip that was Itachi, trying to get him to let him go. “I will only say this once so listen closely. You are weak. You are a poor excuse for a S-class ninja and I should have killed you the day you attacked me at the Akatsuki, but I took pity on you. This time I won’t. You should have never laid any of your slimy fingers on Sasuke let alone fuck what was mine.” Itachi spat out, anger vibrating through ever muscle in his body.

He squeezed harder and felt Orochimaru’s wind pipe crush under his fingers. Blood bubbled up and out of the pale thin lips. Itachi dropped him to the floor before the blood could run onto his hand. He stared down at the dead man with disgust. He heard Sasuke whimper behind him, but still didn’t face the boy.

His whole body was shaking hard with anger and hurt. He was so fucking pissed and fired up that he was afraid if he faced his brother, he would hurt him too. He gritted his hands in tight fists, trying to calm his breathing.

“Why Sasuke? Why Orochimaru?” He whispered in a deadly calm voice which frightened the boy more then if Itachi would have hit him.

“I was hurt. I was scared. I felt so alone.” Sasuke choked on a sob. “You fucked me, then left me. Just like you did when you killed our clan. Minus taking my fucking virginity.” Sasuke yelled, crying uncontrollably. “You…. I waited for you for 8 months. Waiting for you to come back for me, but you never did. I hate you Itachi. I hate you so fucking much. More then I ever did before.”

Itachi took each word with stride even though his heart was being torn from his chest with each harsh word. He deserved it to an extent, but he wished his brother would have never let the fucking snake touch him.

“Get up and get dressed. We’re leaving in 5 minutes.” Itachi’s cold voice washed over Sasuke’s body like ice water. He stared at his brother in confusion.

“Fuck you. I’m not going any where with you.” He snapped. Itachi was suddenly next to him, yanking his hair back with a hard tug so the he was forced to look up at the man that had broken his heart again.

“Sasuke, if you know what is good for you, you will shut your mouth and do as I say. I’m so pissed off right now I don’t know what I would do to you so please don’t do this right now.” Sasuke went to retort but stopped short when he heard his brother say please.

He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Itachi loosened his grip but didn’t take his hand for it position right away. He always loved his brother’s hair. It was so soft and always smelt so good. He moved away quickly before he started crying himself.

 

Sasuke forced himself to his feet, wincing as he did so. He stiffly moved to dress glancing at Itachi as he did. The older ninja didn’t look at him at all. He slipped on his sandals, then moved forward. They left the mansion that was Orochimaru’s home and headed for the woods. Sasuke tried to keep up, but he was feeling weaker and more unsteady with each step.

“Niisan….” He said weakly, before everything went black.

Itachi turned just in time to see his brother go down. He caught him just before he hit the ground. He stared down at Sasuke for long minutes. The pain kept coming back each time he looked into the younger boy’s face. He knew part of it was for the kid’s sake, but a big part of it was because he felt betrayed himself.

Did Sasuke enjoy when the snake had taken him? Did he do all this to get back at him? Damn it, why did this have to happen now. He hoisted the boy into his arms and headed toward the cave he had found for them to stay in. He was exasted from the fight he had to battle in order to get to his brother.

He used what little chakra he had left to get them to the safety and efficiently to the cave. He laid his brother down on his cloak and then went to the entrance of the cave to relax. He shifted in and out of sleep as he guarded them. He watched the sun rise over the horizon and decided maybe he should get something together for them to eat.

He was almost done with making tea over a small fire he had built, when he had heard a groan come from his brother. He turned to look at the boy, watching him roll to his side and dark eyes flickering open until they stared at each other.

“How do you feel?” Itachi asked.

“Sore.” Sasuke stared for a long time and Itachi turned away from him to finish the tea. “Where are you taking me?” The boy asked after a long silence.

“You are coming back with me to the Akatsuki.” His brother stated.

“And if I don’t want to go?”

“I will force you.” He rolled his eyes.

He saw that one coming from a mile away, he didn’t even know why he had bothered asking. He sat up and stretched wincing from his the pain that shot up his spine. He felt disgusting and dirty. The dried blood from the night before had started to crust against his skin.

He moved over to the fire and his brother. As soon as he sat down, Itachi handed him some food. He thanked his brother and stared eating as the awkward silence filled the cave once again. He wanted so badly to take his brother in his arms, but didn’t dare. Itachi was too withdrawal and would probably beat him.

Itachi watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. The boy was too quite for his own good. He must have know how much it hurt Itachi to find him like that. Itachi gave a heavy sign and stood up starting to gather things together so they could leave.

“Why Orochimaru?” He finally asked even though he really wanted to pretend that he didn’t care.

“Because he offered me power.” Sasuke answered truthfully.

“Did you enjoy it?” Itachi snapped at him. He couldn’t control it. His heart was hurting too bad. Sasuke refused to look at him. At first he thought maybe his brother didn’t understand.

“I feel dirty. I never once enjoyed being used by him. I regret ever becoming his pupil and I know I did you wrong niisan, but if I had a choice in the matter it would have never happened.” Sasuke muttered.

“If you had a choice? Fuck Sasuke you should have never joined with him in the first place. The one person that I despise the most and you chose him to train you. I should beat the shit out of you.” Itachi had to take a deep breath before he nailed his brother in the face with a solid fist.

“Well what the fuck was I suppose to do? I didn’t hear from you for so long. I was so alone, so confused. The only thing I could do was get more power and find you.”

“You are so weak.” Itachi snapped. Sasuke winced at the words his brother used against him so well. “You will always be weak and pathetic. You would have to go to the snake bastard to get to me, that’s ridiculous. Foolish little brother, I’m disgusted with you. Eat and let’s go.” Itachi growled. Sasuke snapped. He was so hurt and so pissed that he couldn’t take this anymore. He rose to his feet and charged at his brother even though he was in pain. He went to hit Itachi, but his fist was grabbed in a strong grip. “You dare strike at me, knowing that I am the stronger.”

“Fuck you Itachi. Why come for me after all this time. You never cared for me. You used me for your own purpose then left me to drown in my own tears. I hate you more than I did before.” Sasuke choked on saliva. He could feel his sorrow gathering behind his eyes but refused to give into them. He was done being weak in front of aniki. “I will kill you like I always said I would then I will wade in your blood.” Itachi grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt and brought there faces inches apart.

“I doubt you will ever be able to kill me foolish brother. You will never have more power then me unless I train you or anyone else from the Akatsuki organization. But the way you’re acting you don’t deserve to be trained by the best.” Sasuke was speechless. Was this why his brother came after him?

“You’re taking me to the Akatsuki to be trained?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes. And in exchange you will join the Akatsuki.” Itachi said in a bored tone throwing his brother away from him.

Sasuke watched him for a long moment. He was confused, tired and sore. But his brother was growing edgy and he decided that he wouldn’t question him anymore for today. At least if he wanted to stay conscious.

“Is there a pond around here? I would really like to get this dried blood off me.” Itachi watched him for a while debating if he should let him or not. “I won’t run, niisan.”

“Of course you won’t.” Itachi responded. “Because I will go with you. Hurry up and eat, then we will go.” Sasuke was going to argue, but he knew it was pointless. It was always chose your battles and with Itachi most of them were losing battles. He ate and drank the tea, while the S-class ninja finished packing.

They were heading out about fifteen minutes later. Itachi had slipped into his cloak again and was taking up the front. He didn’t bother to make sure Sasuke was following, because he knew his brother would. His brother could act as tough as he wanted to, but he would do anything that Itachi wanted him too.

They made it to a clearing with a small lagoon and a beautiful waterfall. Sasuke was in awe. He moved in front of the stoic man and started to slip out of his clothes. He was ecstatic that he was actually going to get clean. He was tossing the rest of his clothes in the pile as he stepped into the water and was surprised that it was semi warm.

He waded further out then dove under, swimming further out into the river, closer to the waterfall. He surfaced and smiled broadly. It felt so good to feel refreshed and clean. He could feel the crusty blood off his flesh. He moaned deep in his throat. This was the closest thing to heaven he was going to get. He scanned the shore looking for the older ninja. His brother was no where to be seen. He scanned the trees, nothing. Where could that man have gone?

Suddenly he felt a strong tug on his foot and he was pulled under the clear water. He barely was able to close his mouth in time, so as not to drown. He opened his eyes under the water searching for the source of his attacker. His brother was in front of him with an evil smile on his face. Sasuke wanted so much to scream and hit him, but kind of couldn’t considering the circumstances.

Itachi fisted his hand in Sasuke’s hair and pulled him forward their lips meeting in a hard brutal kiss. Sasuke gasped. Thank god his brother had their lips so tightly together, because he would have had a mouth full of river water. Itachi slipped his tongue into his younger brother’s mouth and clashed with his brother’s. It was a brief meeting of tongues and then it was gone. Sasuke resurfaced and started coughing a little looking for his brother.

There was still no sign of him. He swam to the edge of the water and felt the ground under his feet. He stood the water’s surface coming up to his bellybutton. He scanned the water not seeing his brother anywhere. He started to turn to get out, but his brother grabbed his feet. He cried out as his feet were pulled out from under him and he fell face first into the water.

“Fuck Itachi, will you leave me alone.” Sasuke snapped.

“No.” Came the simple answer and suddenly his body was covered with his aniki’s strong broad chest.

Warmth invaded every vein in his body and a shiver slid down his spine. He hated his brother for having this kind of effect on his body.

Itachi flipped him over so the boy was facing him. Itachi couldn’t hide the lust in his eyes. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his brother. He missed him so fucking bad that seeing the boy almost made him lose all control. Sasuke stared at him with wide dark eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Itachi felt his heart speed up in his chest. Itachi leaned down so that they were inches away from each other. Breaths mingling together and lips moist.

“Niisan…”

Lips met. Itachi didn’t want to hear a word he just wanted to feel. His body had been craving this for a year. His dreams getting more intense and realistic. But still didn’t add up to the realism of this beautiful boy under him. The tingle that flowed over his body. Butterflies forming in his stomach from the tension.

Sasuke opened his mouth instantly running his tongue along his aniki lips. Itachi was startled, but opened to give his brother all the room he needed to explore. Their tongues clashed for dominance and battled until they were forced to part for air.

Itachi ran his hands from Sasuke’s back to his lower back to grip his ass with firm hands. His little brother moaned deep in his throat, tilting his head back in pleasure. Itachi took full advantage of the pale length that begged to be nawed on. Leaving marks down the vein of his neck and to his collarbone sucking furiously to the point of leaving a hicky.

Itachi suddenly stopped completely looking up to scan the trees. There was definetly a strong sense of chakra. There was ninja’s coming, most likely from the sand village. He moved away from his younger brother fully alert. Sasuke let out a moan of disappointment and was about ready to grab the older man but stopped when he saw the red eyes.

“Aniki….”

“Hurry and get dressed. Someone’s coming.” Itachi snapped, interrupting Sasuke as he moved to the shore.

Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He didn’t want to get caught as much as his brother, because that would mean deaths that he wouldn’t be able to prevent. Plus he didn’t want to even be in the position that he could be taken away from his brother and he didn’t want that since he just found him after a year.

They were dressed in a minute flat and running through the trees at top speed. Itachi didn’t want to chance being caught. As it was he used his Sharingan to much yesterday and he didn’t want to strain himself more then he had too. He just wanted to get Sasuke back to the headquarters and safe in his room.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Had Enough

 

They had been running for hours and Sasuke felt like he was going to collapse. He caught up to his brother enough to reach out for the other’s hand. He didn’t get a solid hold on it and his foot missed the tree branch and he was suddenly falling. He let out a cry, but couldn’t stop himself.

He knew he was close to the ground and closed his eyes tightly preparing himself for the impact. Which never came, for warm strong arms wrapped tightly around him and he was pressed against a broad chest. He let his eyes flutter open to meet the red sharingan of his brothers. He couldn’t say anything, his heart felt like it was going to explode and he realized he was clenching his brother’s cloak for dear life.

He looked sheepish and pushed away from the older man. Itachi obliged and set him down on the ground. Sasuke fully supported himself for a second, then ended up falling back into his brother. He was just so weak. Itachi couldn’t help but smile. His brother was a wimp compared to him, but for a seventeen year old boy he had a lot of stamina. He was impressed that the boy kept up for as long as he did.

“We’re almost there. I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Itachi didn’t wait for a response. He just picked his brother up bridal style and continued forward.

“We’re almost at the hideout?” Sasuke asked, tiredly.

“No. There is an underground passageway that leads to a lake cave that we will stay at for the night.” Itachi answered in his monotone voice. He moved quickly that the surroundings were a blur.

Sasuke decided he didn’t really want to have a one side conversation with the S-class ninja. He opt to just rest his head on the other’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his Aniki’s neck and was soon sleeping.

Itachi found himself leaning down slightly to place a light kiss on his brother’s forehead where he had poked so many times when they were younger. Every time he was close to his otouto like this he felt sane again. He knew he needed the boy more then he’d ever let known and he was so glad to know he was safe from the clutches of that damn snake.

They made it to the entrance of the passageway and Itachi slipped inside, pushing brush out of the way with his feet. He didn’t bother with light, he knew the place like the back of his hand. Kisame and him had stayed here many times before.

He stopped once he was inside and reached out with his senses making sure he felt no chakra from unwanted strangers. There was nothing. He let out a sign of relief and moved further into the darkness. Sasuke continued to sleep peacefully, nuzzling the bottom of Itachi’s chin with his fluffy black hair. The Uchiha prodigy found himself smiling again. His brother was lucky he wasn’t awake because he would have had to kill his brother for doing this to him.

He felt the air getting moisture and knew he was getting close to the lake and their camping spot. He then heard the water in front of him and he was thrilled that he would finally get to rest himself. He had used up a great amount of his own chakra to get ahead of the scouting party from Sound village and then carrying his burden the rest of the way here.

He came to the clearing and the reason he knew he had was because the temperature dropped a few degrees making him shiver a little. He moved around the pillars of rocks and came to the right side wall to place his bundle on the floor. Sasuke stirred and tightened his grip around his neck. He grunted as he tired to keep his balance not expecting it the boys sudden move.

“Are we here?” Sasuke whispered.

“Hai. Now let go so I can start a fire.” He ordered.

Sasuke hung on for a few more seconds, breathing in deeply as if he was taken as much of Itachi’s scent into him before he let go. Itachi was almost reluctant to move away from him. Sasuke’s body heat was just too comforting. It made him want to wrap himself around and inside the boy.

He moved around gathering wood and putting it in the circle of rocks that was about two feet in front of the younger boy. He made a couple of hands signs then spit a fireball into the logs which caught on fire instantly. He moved away and went over to the back wall to find the blankets he and Kisame had stashed there. He threw one over to his brother.

“Are you hungry?” The boy nodded as he yawned and Itachi found himself wanting to ruffle the black hair.

He didn’t of course. He started searching through the bag he had brought with him. He pulled out bread and some dried beef. He handed most of it over to his brother as he settled in next to him. He could feel the cave warming from the fire nicely and gave a sigh of exhaustion as he leaned against the wall.

Sasuke was famished. He ate a whole mini loaf of bread to himself and a good handful of meat. He leaned back giving a happy noise as he watched the flames lick at each other in the air. Almost like a sensual dance. He was painfully aware of his brother who sat closely to his side. If he moved his right arm at all, he’d be brushing against him.

“There are a few details we need to discuss before we get to the Akatsuki hideout.” Sasuke grew suspicious instantly as he watched his older brother.

“What kind of details?”

“First of all, the leader is going to meet with you when we get back and you better be on your best behavior if you know what is good for you. As it is he was not happy with me going and getting you in the first place, so don’t give him any reason to kill you. That’s most likely what he is going to want to do with you.”

“If he’s not happy about all this, then why did you come after me?” Sasuke couldn’t stop from sounding sarcastic.

“I have my reasons, which are none of your concern.” He wanted to hit him, but he should have known his brother wouldn’t have told him anyway.

“So you expect me to go with you to an organization that I don’t even want to be in and be a slave to a man I have no desire being my boss. I’m not your fucking pet, Itachi. You can’t just order me around and expect me to roll over and be like ‘Sasuke’s a good boy, scratch my belly’! Fuck you.” Silence followed his statement and he could feel the tension gathering around him. Did he really want to piss the older ninja off and have to deal with the consequences? He decided it would probably not be a good idea. “Okay, fine I’ll do this, but you have to promise me that you will train me.”

“I don’t have to promise you anything, Sasuke.” Itachi said feeling bored and popped some bread in his mouth. Chewing slowly, almost thoughtfully. Sasuke was getting pissed by ever second that passed. “But you will get trained that is if you don’t die the second you walk into the headquarters. Everyone else is not going to be as nice as I am when it comes to that sarcastic mouth of yours. So you had better learn when to keep it shut.”

Sasuke sneered and looked away from the annoying ninja watching the fire again. Silence fell in between them again, both lost in their own thoughts. Itachi was done eating and started putting away the rest of the food. Sasuke ignored him and slide down to the ground to go to sleep. He listened to every move his brother made and then all was silent. He could feel his brother’s body heat behind him though. He was tense at first by having the older man so close to him, but soon sleep won out.

Itachi woke a couple hours later to the sound of sobbing that was coming from behind him. He slowly turned away from the wall to see his little bother sitting up with knees drawn tightly to his chest. He had his head buried on top of them. His shoulder’s shook, but only little sobs erupted from the shaking massive periodically.

Itachi sat up and scooted closer to his brother. He went to reach out to touch the boy, but stopped short. He was never really good with comforting anybody. When they were kids, Sasuke just kind of took it, he never really had to give it. He was about to say something when Sasuke looked at him with wide dark eyes. Tear stains on his cheeks, then he looked away not wanting his brother to see him being weak.

“What the hell are you doing up?” Sasuke snapped, sniffling a little. Itachi caught himself before he smiled at his brother tried to cover up his sadness.

“It’s kind of hard to sleep with a whining bitch sobbing in my ear.” He stated proud that he was able to hide his amusement. Sasuke threw a glare over his shoulder, but didn’t respond. “Nightmare?”

“No, worse.” Sasuke snapped. Itachi’s brows drew together in confusion. What would have Sasuke crying if it wasn’t a nightmare.

“Then what’s got you so bent out of shape?”

“As if you care.” Itachi decided that snappy tone that his brother kept having with him was not going to fly. He made a sigh of irritation.

“I wouldn’t of asked if I didn’t care.” Itachi answered in a deadly voice. Sasuke’s body went stiff with tension.

“I don’t want to deal with this.” He muttered and stood up to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t.” Itachi was on his feet and had his younger brother by the scruff, pinning him against the wall. “No wonder Orochimaru beat the shit out of you. You don’t listen to your elders at all.” At those words, Sasuke was in tears again and was pushing frantically at Itachi to get lose of the Uchiha prodigy.

“Let go, you cock sucker.” Sasuke cried out, blinded by tears.

Itachi tried to calm him, a little surprised that his otouto reacted like this. Sasuke ignored him, continuing to struggle. Itachi did the only thing he could think of to stop his brother. He kissed him.

It worked like a charm. Sasuke stopped struggling and stared wide eye at him. Then he let out another muffled sob and kissed him back. Strong small hands slide into his long black hair and gripped painfully hard. He ignored them because that delicious mouth opened under his. He thrust his tongue deep inside the succulent mouth. Drinking in the essence that was only his brother. A mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. Sasuke moaned as more tears poured out of his eyes down both of their cheeks. Itachi’s patience was suddenly gone. He had dreamed of this so much and tortured himself so much that he needed the real thing. He needed Sasuke now.

Their tongues collided, electricity slide through both their bodies. Sounds of intense pleasure sliding out of Sasuke like the hot little uke that he is. Hips grinding hard against each other with intensity. Itachi tore his lips away from the boy and looked down at him with his almost black eyes.

“Mine!” He hissed. Sasuke looked up at him like he was drunk. “I will erase every touch from your body that the god damn snake imprinted. You will only feel me. You will only want me.” Itachi growled almost blinded by possessiveness. Sasuke cringed at the tone, but pushed at his brother’s cloak almost frantically.

“Please aniki, make me pure again.” Sasuke sobbed out.

Itachi took his lips again in a dominating kiss as he slid his cloak off his shoulders letting it hit the cave floor unforgotten. Sasuke moved his hands under the fish net shirt to caress the other’s warm flesh. Itachi’s hands weren’t idle either. They were ripping at the younger’s shirt. It was soon shreds at both their feet. Sasuke felt his heart sped up in excitement at the feel of strong hands on his body instead of the cold thin hands.

Sasuke slammed his head back against the stone wall when Itachi bit lightly on the vein in his neck, making him cry out, panting heavily with desire. He slid his knee in between his older brother’s leg so that he could rub both their straining erections against hard tone thighs.

Itachi let go of his neck and planted lightly kisses along his collarbone. Sasuke’s nails were latched into the flesh of his back and the boy was almost violent with the bucking against his body. Itachi liked rough sex and didn’t have a problem with giving it to Sasuke, but an odd feeling came over him and he pulled away to watch his brother closely.

Sasuke had his eyes screwed shut and almost looked like he was in pain. Itachi forced the boys hands off his back and moved away from him. Sasuke stared at him in frustration. Itachi realized it then. His little brother was trying to punish himself while using Itachi’s body to do it.

“Not this way Sasuke.” He said softly staring intently at the younger man.

He would not let Sasuke feel more guilty after being with him. What they had was pure and Sasuke was trying to turn it bad. Itachi would not allow it. The damn snake really had done a number on his little brother. The love of his life.

“You want me right? So take me.” Sasuke’s voice had an edge of panic to it.

Itachi went deadly still and planned his words carefully. His brother was on the edge of an emotional and traumatizing breakdown. Itachi had to play his cards right if he wanted to pull his brother out of this without harming him physical or mental. Itachi wanted to kill Orochimaru all over again for the damage he did to his precious otouto.

“If we do this Sasuke, we do it my way.” Itachi said in a soft gentle voice. Sasuke stared at him for a long moment. “I haven’t been able to touch you or hold you for so long. All I want is for you to lay down so I can love your body the way I want too. Are you okay with that?” Sasuke suddenly looked like a lost puppy and Itachi could see the tears gathering in his eyes again.

Itachi slowly inched forward, but still kept a good distance from the boy. Sasuke’s body was going back into the shakes and looking almost fragile. Itachi held his hand out for Sasuke to take, but he was going to make his brother take it. He was not going to force him into anything that he didn’t want, since it was apparent that that’s all his sensei had done. Was force him.

“Sasuke come here.” He said it softly. Sasuke looked at his hand then up at him.

“I’m tainted, I don’t deserve you anymore, niisan.” The boy answered in a small voice.

“Wrong.” He retaliated softly, but firm. “You deserve me now more then ever.”

Sasuke started crying then, and moved forward. He didn’t touch Itachi’s hand. Instead he threw his body into his brother and held on for dear life, sobbing hysterically.

Itachi lifted the boy up in his arms and carried him back to the blankets. He laid the boy down next to him, stroking the black hair lovingly. They stayed like that for long time, holding each other. Sasuke soon fell asleep cuddled tightly against Itachi’s chest.

The older ninja just laid there staring at the dark ceiling. The fire was glowing from the embers left. He felt good having his brother so close to him. Orochimaru didn’t break the boy in the way that he wanted, but he did break the boy’s self worth. Now Itachi was left to pick up the pieces. He would make his brother whole again.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Had Enough  
Chapter 3

 

Sasuke woke feeling emotionally exhausted. What the hell happened last night. He could only remember arguing with his brother and then some mad groping. He remembered being really warm and tired, then nothing. He slowly opened his crusted eyes. He made a sound of annoyance and then wiped away the residue. He felt a body behind him and realized Itachi was wrapped around him.

He turned over trying not to wake the older man and watched him sleep. His brother was gorgeous. He had always been that way, even when they were younger. He wasn’t pretty like a girl or handsome like a man. He was just uniquely beautiful. Sasuke found himself reaching out to tuck some of the loose bangs behind the other’s ear. Itachi’s eyes snapped open. Those dark brown almost black eyes scanning his face making him blush in embarrassment.

He went to move away, but Itachi grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Sasuke looked at him surprised, but didn’t dare move. The look on his brother’s face was really starting to make him uncomfortable and he had to look away. He had a feeling something happened last night that he just couldn’t quite remember fully.

“How do you feel?” Itachi demanded, he really wasn’t in the mood for another episode. He didn’t know if he would be able to be as gentle with his brother as he was before.

“I… listen Itachi, if I was a little out of control last night, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with that. I won’t do it again to you. I-”  
“Shut up.” Itachi barked out. Sasuke flinched and went to move, but his older brother tightened his grip almost painfully. “Answer the question.”

“I’m okay.” He answered softly.

Suddenly Itachi was kissing him passionately. Sasuke gasped in surprise and Itachi took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the moist cavern. Sasuke gripped his brother’s shoulder’s, realizing Itachi was naked from the waist up. His heart slammed harder into his chest and went faster. His stomach fluttered and he found himself pressing his body flush against the older ninja almost desperate for this contact.

Itachi flipped his brother under him and kissed the boy harder, more aggressively. Their tongues clashing brutally, slipping over one another wetly, each trying to gain dominance. Itachi pressed his hips down against the boy’s and their erections rubbed together pleasurably.

“Oh god. Yes.” Sasuke cried out, as desire and lust shot through his body making him arch his back in pleasure, bring their erections closer together. Itachi couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his chest, but he muffled it by kissing his brother’s neck lightly.

Sasuke knew he should push his brother away. He knew he would just be left alone again. Itachi just didn’t know how to stay in one place. He was confident that if Itachi left him again, he would be torn apart from the inside. Just like last time. He was going to protest really he was, but when his niisan slipped those skillful hands down his body to caress his flesh, all he could do was whimper and hold tightly to the cloak he laid on.

Itachi dipped his head to run his tongue in a slow circle around the small nub of his brother’s nipple. Sasuke cried out and his body started shaking. He turned his head to the side as a tear slipped out of the corner of his tightly closed eyes.

He missed his brother so much. He missed this feeling of being loved, not used. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Itachi and hold on tightly. He wanted to tell his brother how scared and alone he felt, but didn’t dare. He would not let his aniki have that kind of advantage over him again.

Itachi was too caught up in the feel, smell, taste of his brother to even pay attention to Sasuke’s inner battle. He was so intoxicated with his otouto right now, that all he could do was slide further down that perfect body and sprinkle kisses along that flat stomach, as his hands worked almost frantically at the pants. He needed to taste his brother. It had been way too long and he didn’t want to wait anymore. There was only so much self control a man could have before he exploded and Itachi was there. The buttons gave way making room for him to slip his long strong fingers inside to pull out that weeping cock that was begging for him.

He dipped his head taking the head inside his mouth, so he could taste the creamy substance that was gathering at the head of that hard dick. He moaned deep in his throat at the salty taste of his brother, causing Sasuke to cry out from the vibration of the sound against his cock.

“You taste so good, Otouto.” Itachi whispered in a purr. Before Sasuke could say a word Itachi had took him fully in his mouth, deep throating him.

“Oh shit.” Sasuke panted out from the intensity.

His cock surrounded by warm moist flesh. He felt his body spasm and he threw his head back as he stared at the ceiling of the cave trying to strive off his growing orgasm. He thrust his hips, but his brother stopped him by placing a hand on his lower stomach while the other one played with his balls. Rolling them in the broad palm.

He tossed his head from side to side as his stomach tightened deliciously. He put his hand up to his mouth and bit hard on the side of his pointer finger to stop from making noises. Itachi saw this and decided that he was going to make Sasuke scream his name when he came. He doubled his efforts sucking, nipping, licking, anything to get that hot little mouth to the make the sounds that drove him crazy.

“Itachi, I’m so close. Please niisan. I need it so badly.” Sasuke begged, voice shaky and husky from pleasure. It felt so amazing. Itachi moved back to lick at the head of his cock.

“I’ll give it to you, otouto.” He placed two fingers on Sasuke’s lips. “Wet them for me.” He ordered, then took the twitching cock back in his mouth.

Sasuke licked lightly at the fingers, then slipped them fully in his mouth covering them with a mess of saliva. He knew what his brother was going to do with his fingers and the anticipation was getting tighter in his stomach. He felt his brother pull his fingers loose moved them down, below his balls and circled the boy’s entrance, teasingly.

Sasuke threw his head back, mewling loudly. Wanting those fingers inside him so badly that it was almost painful. Itachi smiled around his cock and then pushed both fingers inside, suddenly causing Sasuke to cry out loudly.

Sasuke couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt so wonderful and his brother was hitting that spot inside him over and over again. That hot moist mouth wrapped tightly around his pulsing cock, as the sinful tongue slide along the vein. He exploded and his cum sprayed deep into Itachi’s throat as the man swallowed it all.

“Fuck Itachi.” He screamed as he came.

Back arched clear off the ground, as he came harder then he could remember coming. Itachi purred loudly in appreciation. He let the softening dick slide out of his mouth as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. A smug smile on his lips while he stared at Sasuke in unbridled lust.

Sasuke was having after shivers, staring back at his brother with a lazy look in his dark sated eyes. Itachi found himself leaning forward and taking his younger brother’s lips in a passionate kiss. Sasuke was drinking in the taste of himself on Itachi’s tongue, moaning loudly, threading deeply in his brother black silky hair.

“Itachi, are you in here?” Came a deep voice from the entrance of the cave.

Itachi pulled back cursing. He moved away from his brother and stood making sure his clothes were in place. Grabbing his fishnet shirt and slipping it on, as Sasuke scrambled to make himself presentable.

“Where is my shirt, Itachi?” Sasuke snapped. Itachi glared at him because of the boy’s tone.

“I ruined it. Just put my cloak on.”

“What do you mean ‘you ruined it’?” Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

“We’ll talk about it later. Now just put the damn cloak on and shut up while I deal with this.” Itachi growled, annoyed at being questioned. He glared at his younger brother, as if to say ‘do it or I kill you’. Sasuke sneered at him but, did as he was told.

Itachi made his way to the water to wash his hands just as Kisame appeared in the room. Itachi glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. Sasuke, on the other hand, watched every move the big blue man made. He was always nervous whenever the guy was around. He didn’t trust him.

“I thought I would find you here.” Kisame said, proud of himself for knowing the Uchiha prodigy so well.

“What are you doing here, Kisame?” Itachi said in a dead pan voice, even though he was pissed for the interruption.

He would have been pounding his brother’s tight little ass into the cave floor by now, if it wasn’t for his partner’s unexpected visit.

“The leader sent me to find you. He said that someone should be with you to watch your back. He was worried about you being too tied up with other things to stay focused.” Kisame threw a glance over at the younger Uchiha but didn’t say anything to him.

Itachi glared at the water. Did the leader suspect that Sasuke and him had more then a brotherly relationship. He was now starting to wonder if this was a good idea. What would the leader do to Sasuke? He would have so much power over Itachi if he got his hands on his little brother. Did the leader figure this out.

He stood up and started to gather his things together. They needed to head back soon before the leader got pissed off and did something bad to Sasuke. He didn’t want to chance that. He turned to his two companions.

“Let’s go.”

They followed him out of the cave and into the late morning sunshine. He navigated through the woods at a steady pace. If they kept at this speed, they would be back to the hideout by early evening. Sasuke kept up with both Akatsuki members. He was tired from his early activities with his brother, but tried not to think about it.

They stopped to rest by the edge of a small stream. Eating some dried meat and enjoying the warm afternoon. Kisame and Itachi sat away from him, talking quietly among themselves, but Sasuke didn’t dare ease drop. His brother had been on the edge all morning and very moody, so he really didn’t feeling like pushing his luck.

Itachi woke him from a light sleep about 15 minutes later and they all headed out again. They started to get into a rockier scenery and Sasuke heard Kisame say something about ‘it’s being good to be back’. He figured the hideout was around here somewhere.

Itachi stopped in front of a whole bunch of shrubs. Him and Kisame started talking softly among themselves again, giving Sasuke a chance to scan his surrounds. There was a huge rock in front of them covered by vines and bushes. Behind him was smaller rocks and trees scattered along the ground. The place looked very secluded.

“Sasuke.” Itachi snapped, bring the younger boy’s attention back to him. “Stay close to me and don’t talk to anyone.” He ordered.

Sasuke wanted to snap at him, but kept his mouth shut and nodded his compliance. Kisame moved the shrubs out of the way exposing a small opening that disappeared into the rock wall. Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s hand and dragged him inside. It was lit by torched lining the wall.

They moved deeper into the passageway, down some spiral staircase and it soon opened up to a big room that was almost like an entryway to a house. They moved into another hallway that had doors lining it. At the end of the hall was a room that looked like a dining area. There was a path that lead off somewhere else to the left side of the room and another to the right side.

They went through the right side, which lead into a living room. There was a couple of couches and a built-in fireplace that was burning brightly. A couple of bookcases to one side of the room, with a table that had scrolls scattered along it. They went to the door on the opposite side of the room and Itachi knocked firmly on it. They stood there for a few seconds, before the door opened to expose a young blond man. He had stunning blue eyes and a lazy smile that curved his petite lips.

“Hey Itachi, you got him here safely, un. Did Orochimaru give you a hard time over it, un?”

“He’s dead.” Came the monotone voice that was his brother. The blond man didn’t look surprised, instead he turned to face Sasuke.

“I’m Deidara, un.”

“Is the leader in?” Itachi demanded, cutting off any kind of introductions the two would have had.

“Ya, he’s waiting for you in the conference room, un.” Deidara moved out of the way so they could enter.

The room looked like a huge library. There was a red haired guy sitting on one of the leather chairs over by another fire. Sasuke stared at him longer then he should have, but the guy looked like a puppet.

Sasori felt the boy’s eyes on him and glanced up at him. He looked Sasuke over quickly, then marked the kid off as unimportant and went back to reading his scroll. Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s hand again to keep the boy moving. They made it across the room to the door on the other side. Kisame wasn’t following them anymore. He had gone and sat down next to Sasori. Sasuke was starting to get nervous. He had never seen the Akatsuki leader, but he had heard horror stories about the man.

Itachi knocked loudly on the door and they waited. There was a muffled response from the other side and Itachi looked down at his brother, who nodded slowly. He pushed the door open and they entered together. A man sat at the end of a long table. When they entered, he stood and walked toward them. Sasuke tensed instantly. He didn’t like this at all. Something set him off with a bad feeling when it came to this man. The same feeling he got with his dead sensei.

“So this is Sasuke Uchiha. He looks a lot like you Itachi.” The man said in a deep rough voice. Itachi didn’t say anything. He just stood there silently watching. “So what of Orochimaru?” The man asked, as he stood in front of Sasuke looking down at him thoughtfully.

“Dead.” Came Itachi’s simple answer. The man just nodded at that as he continued to study the boy.

“Are you willing to serve me no questions asked, boy?” Sasuke swallowed, then nodded. The leader smiled a very evil smile and leaned down till he was inches away from Sasuke’s face. “No matter what is demanded of you?” The man whispered, in an almost seductive purr. This made Sasuke wince and Itachi stiffening.

Itachi knew then that the leader must suspect that they had something going on. He knew the leader was testing both of them. He just hoped Sasuke would be smart enough not to fall into it. The boy proved to be intelligent.

“Hai.” Sasuke stated firmly even though he didn’t feel that confident.

“Good.” The man turned to Itachi and gave a short nod. “He can stay for the time being. Until I decide exactly what I want to do with him. I don’t care were you put him. I bet you guys are tired and hungry. You both are dismissed.” The man walked back over to his seat.

“Thank you, sir.” Itachi responded, slightly bowing, then turned and left with Sasuke close at his heels.

As soon as they were out of the room and the door was closed behind them Sasuke let out a sign of relief. He didn’t like the leader at all. There was something that was not right. His gut was telling him that he was in a lot of trouble. Itachi was still walking, not talking to anyone in the library even though they were all waiting for him to say something. Sasuke kept his head down still following his brother.

They left the library making their way to the hall that had all the doors lining it. Itachi opened the very last door that was close to the stairs that lead to the entrance of the hideout. He stopped and waited for his little brother. He pushed Sasuke into the room then followed him in. As soon as the door was shut he was throwing things on to the couch and muttering harsh words under his breath.

He was pissed, irritated and most of all frustrated. He didn’t trust the leader at all. He knew the man was planning something, he just didn’t know what. He moved to the bed and sat down. He glanced at Sasuke, who stood in the middle of the room like a little lost puppy.

The room was huge. There was a bed against the furthest wall from the door. Next to it was a bed stand where a lantern glowed lowly. There was a couch against the wall that was on the side of the foot of the bed. Next to that was a door that lead into a bathroom. There was barely anything else inside the room. Itachi let out a loud sigh.

“I’m going to go get some food for us. How about you go and take a bath. We have a hot spring water that runs into our tubs. It’s from the hot springs that are off to the west, about a mile from here. Go get cleaned.” Itachi ordered and then left the room. Sasuke let out an irritated noise and moved to the bathroom.

There was a sink to the left side of him and a toilet to the front of him. On the right side of the toilet was a tub. He noticed that he could either take a bath or a shower. He decided a bath would be better, that way he could relax his sore muscles. He started to fill the tub and then strip out of his clothes. Or more like his pants and underwear, after sliding off the cloak.

He stepped into the bath and moaned loudly. The water was a perfect temperature. It was hot enough to take the cold out of his bones and turn him into a molten pile of flesh. He laid down and rested the back of his head on the top of the tub. He didn’t realize how sore he was until now. He felt so good. He started to wash his body with the bar of soap that sat on the edge. It smelt suspiciously of musk which was distinctly his brother’s smell.

He inhaled deeply and his heart picked up it’s pace. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and his cock started to harden a little. He was here in this hell of a place with the love of his life. Itachi was now forced to spend most of his time with him. Could his brother actually leave him now. Not without being in a lot of shit with the leader. This made him extremely happy.

Sasuke found that his dick had hardened completely. He was definitely liking the outcome of this situation. Maybe he could be with his brother forever now. Wake up with Itachi next to him every morning. He took the soap and lathered up his hand and pushed himself up on the edge of the tub, leaning his back against the wall for support.

He slid his soapy hand down his body and grabbed on to his throbbing cock with a firm grip. He moaned loudly and started to stroke himself slowly. His eyes sliding shut and his mind wondered back to a year ago when he had taken his brother in his own bed. He remembered the way it felt to be buried to the hilt inside that tight ass.

The way the muscles clenched and released his cock as he slid in. He moved his hand a little faster along his length, his other hand messaging his balls. The door to the bathroom opened just then and his eyes flew open as his hand stopped moving completely.

Itachi and him stared at each other in surprise, then a slow smile started to spread across his brother’s lips, making his heart slam into his chest hard and sped up painfully again. The Uchiha prodigy looked so fucking hot when he smiled like that.

Itachi moved forward as he took in the sight of Sasuke dripping wet, sitting on the side of the tub with his hand wrapped around the good size erection and the other cupping the firm balls. Sasuke stared at him with a surprised look, but those rosy pink lips were parted and the sound of panting.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Itachi purred, kneeling down by the side of the tub. His eyes growing cloudy with his own lust. “Continue. I want to watch you.” Sasuke was about to protest, but he was so painfully hard by this point and his brother’s voice washed over his body like hot butter, melting his embarrassment and leaving him even more hornier before.

He started to move his hand slowly, watching the older man’s face as he did so. Itachi’s eyes flew to his dripping erection and watching hungrily. Sasuke felt powerful and sexy, all because of the almost desperate need on Itachi’s face. He found his legs moving apart so that the ninja in front of him could get a good view of the puckered hole under his balls.

Itachi licked his lips to moisten them. Sasuke looked so fucking hot like this. Itachi was so hard, his pants were cutting into his erection. He fumbled with the clasped on them, not once looking away from the erotic sight in front of him.

“Do you like what you see, Aniki?” Sasuke asked, shyly.

“Fuck yes.” Itachi panted out, pulling his own hard dick out, so that he could stroke it to relieve some of the tension growing in his stomach.

“Do you want to know what I was jacking off too?” Itachi growled and nodded. “I was remembering a year ago, when I took your sweet ass to bed and had you withering hotly under me.” Itachi moaned, stroking himself harder and faster.

“Prepare yourself for me, Sasuke. I want to see you finger yourself.” Itachi was panting heavily, as he leaned forward. Sasuke smiled slowly holding his hand out that had been playing his balls.

“Will you lubricate my fingers for me, aniki?”

“Fuck. You’re so fucking hot, Sasuke.”

Itachi started sucking ferociously on those thin fingers. Sasuke moaned loudly. He remembered that hot mouth wrapped around his cock, bring him to completion, then sucking down his cum. He pulled his fingers out, shivering.

“That’s good.” Itachi smiled wickedly, knowing exactly what kind of effect he was having on his otouto.

“Do it.” Sasuke stopped moving his hand on his cock and placed his feet on the opposite side of the tub. Bracing himself there, giving his brother an even better view of his ass. “Shit.” Itachi moved his hand faster along the impressive erection that was now starting to leak precum.

Sasuke licked his lips at the intoxicating site of Itachi. His eyes were hooded and he was panting just as hard as Sasuke. The boy slipped both fingers inside his tight ass, frantic by this point. He let out a cry, not really at the pain, it was more because it was uncomfortable and awkward, considering the position he was in. He kept going though, wanting to please his niisan.

“God, yes Sasuke. You are so fucking perfect.” Itachi moaned out, starting to lose his composure. “Now start finger fucking yourself, while you jack off.” He demanded in a feral growl. Sasuke complied, fucking himself hard. He pushed his fingers in deeply, curling them to hit that spot were he knew he would see stars.

He found it and screamed his niisan’s name. He threw his head back and came all over his hand and stomach. His body convulsing in intense pleasure. He opened his eyes to see Itachi leaning forward, his hand moving almost harshly over his own hard pulsating cock. Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lazily lick his own cum off his hand, while Itachi watched him.

“Fuck ya, Sasuke.”

Itachi too came all over his hand and the bathroom floor. Sasuke watched, starting to get aroused all over again at the pleasurably painful look on the older ninja’s face as he spent himself.

“God aniki, I want to taste you.” Sasuke whispered, as he slipped back into the tub of water so he could get closer to the older man, kneeling on the floor.

Itachi brought his hand up and Sasuke latched on to the fingers, eagerly sucking them clean. Itachi growling in the back of his throat, as he felt that moist tongue snake around and in between his fingers.

Itachi was about to kiss his brother, when pounding on his door alerted him that they were not alone anymore. He stood letting his fingers slip out of his otouto’s mouth, immediately missing the heat. He moved out of the bathroom as he tucked himself back in his pants and disappeared into the bedroom.

He opened his door to see Hidan leaning against the wall. He raised a thin eyebrow. Why the hell would Hidan come to see him. The only person the man ever hung around was Kakazu. He crossed his arms and glared.

“What do you want, immortal.” Itachi snapped.

“The leader want’s to talk to you now. Kisame is waiting for you in the library.” With that the silver haired man walked off.

Itachi was now pissed. What the fuck was the leader planning. He shut his bedroom door and walked back to the bathroom. Sasuke was now out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Who was that?” The boy asked, curiously.

“Leader is asking for me. There is food on the coffee table for you and you can use any of my clothes. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but you can sleep. I know you’re tired.” With that Itachi left to meet up with Kisame.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Had Enough  
Chapter 4

 

Itachi came back into the room a hour later and he was pissed. He slammed the door closed behind him, as he cursed and disappeared in the bathroom. Sasuke sat on the bed confused. He wondered if the leader had done something to make Itachi so mad. He slowly rose to the bed and made his way over to the bathroom door. Before he could knock, Itachi opened it and now stood in front of him.

“Itachi.”

“Shut up.” His brother’s voice was deadly.

He decided not to push his luck. He moved to the side, so that his brother could pass. Sasuke watched his ever move carefully, something definitely was not right. He could feel a panic rise in his chest. He swallowed it down and concentrated on the older man.

Itachi grabbed a bag from his closet and started gathering clothes. The leader had told Kisame and him that they were to leave tomorrow for a mission. They were to obtain the four tail demon and bring it back. Itachi just didn’t want to leave Sasuke here by himself. Itachi didn’t trust the leader at all. Hell, he didn’t even know if he could trust Sasuke.

He was confident the leader would go after Sasuke once he was out of the picture. Their leader, Pein, had wanted Itachi since he joined the Akatsuki, but he had made it clear to Pein that he had no interest in sleeping with him at all. Pein had been mad at him ever since. Trying everything in his power to get Itachi in a compromising position. Itachi wouldn’t allow that to happen. Itachi was convinced now, that Pein knew about his and Sasuke’s relationship. Pein would use that knowledge to his benefit. Itachi just couldn’t figure out how.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“What?” Sasuke looked shocked. “But we just got here. Am I going with you?”

“No”

“You’re just going to leave me here when I don’t know anyone?” Sasuke was getting upset, but there was nothing Itachi could do about it.

“It’s not my choice, otouto. The leader’s orders.” Sasuke stared at him for a long moment. Something wasn’t right.

“Why would he do that? Is he trying to separate us?” The panic in Sasuke’s voice drilled on him.

“Come here.” He ordered and watched the smaller boy walk over. Before Sasuke could sit down next to him though, he pulled his otouto into his lap. Sasuke wrapped around him tightly. Itachi was surprised but didn’t show it. “I think the leader is plotting against me, Sasuke.” Itachi chose his words carefully.

“Why? I don’t understand any of this.” Itachi slide his hand deeply into Sasuke’s soft black hair and fisted it. He yanked down and Sasuke’s head tilted back so they could stare at each other.

“I don’t want you to understand it. I just want you to know you belong to me. No one will touch you, unless they have a death wish.”

“I love you.” Sasuke whimpered.

They both looked shocked when the words came out of his mouth. He had told himself that he was never going to say those three words to his brother again. Itachi stared back at him, his dark eyes softening and his lips parting slightly.

Itachi felt his heart skip a beat at the softly whispered words, then he was kissing his brother desperately. Sasuke opened his mouth to grant his brother access. The S-class ninja didn’t hesitate to devour the delicious tongue, drinking his little lover in. Sasuke moaned loudly, giving the submission that his brother demanded of him. His own tongue lightly stroking the other’s.

Itachi’s hand was caressing his lower back while the other one was still buried in his hair, massaging his scalp. Sasuke broke the kiss and gulped in air, as he panted against his brother’s cheek. He felt a shiver slide through his brother and his felt his lust peak to the next level. He needed this, he needed his niisan so bad, he ached.

“I’m going to take you tonight. I have to have you, my foolish otouto. It’s been way too long.”

“Please, aniki. I need you too.” Sasuke whispered.

Itachi moved further up the bed and laid his brother down next to him. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes looking almost sad. He kissed his brother’s lips softly. Sliding his hands up, under the shirt to running along the warming flesh. The boy shivered under his hands and lifted his arms willingly. Itachi took the cloth off and let it fall to the floor by the bed.

He latched on to the boy’s collarbone, running his skillful tongue along the creases and dips in the flesh. Sasuke made cute little noises loudly, his body squirming deliciously under Itachi‘s. Their erections brushing against each other enticingly. Itachi was feeling his patience slipping through his fingers. He was painfully hard by this point and all he wanted to do was bury himself to the hilt inside his brother’s hot heat.

“Sasuke, if you keep squirming like that, I’m going to end up tearing you to pieces. That’s how bad I want you right now.” Itachi growled, as his hands fumbled with the buttons on the boy’s pants.

“I can’t help it, niisan. I’m so horny right now and it hurts.” He gasped loudly.

Itachi pulled away from his brother as he pulled the pants off, throwing them somewhere behind him. He took one of Sasuke’s nipples in his mouth sucking and nipping harshly at them, wrapping a strong callused hand around Sasuke’s weeping need as he pumped him slowly.

“God, otouto you are a hot piece of ass.” Itachi mumbled against the other lips.

Sasuke’s response was to grind harder against his older brother’s thigh and hand. He tossed his head back, panting like a whore. He felt the spiral of warmth grow tighter in his stomach, pleasure started to build. He let his head fall to the side, biting lightly on his hand to stop himself from screaming out.

Itachi moved to the next nipple to lave it with the same amount of attention as he did the first one. His brother was turning into a sexy uke right under him and Itachi was starting to feel like an over powering seme. He was starting to get almost desperate in his movements and kisses. He didn’t want to let his brother out of his sight at all. If he could have it his way, he would keep the younger ninja stuck in this bed with him for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, life wasn’t that simple, so he decided to make this a night that Sasuke would not forget any time soon. He wanted Sasuke to be desperate for him when he got back from his mission.

He moved down the strong lithe body to play with the boy’s bellybutton as his thumb slide over the leaking tip of the hard cock he was palming. A cry of pleasure erupted from the boy under him making him smile against the damp flesh.

He moved further down, kissing the pelvic bones and nuzzling his face in where thigh met the hip. He licked hungrily at the cum that was gathering at the tip of that hard long erection. The body convulsed under his and then started to shake lightly. Oh ya, this was going to be one hot night.

Sasuke was whimpering softly as his bother licked at his dick like a lollipop. His brother had such a skillful tongue. He could easily turn Sasuke into a wanton slut. He didn’t care though, because the pleasure just felt so damn good to question it. He slipped his hand into Itachi’s hair, breaking the hair tie, so the raven strands landed against his body, caressingly. He shivered and tilted his head back, letting out a cry as that sinful tongue slide expertly along the underside of his erection.

“So good, niisan.” He whimpered, arching his back.

Itachi placed his strong arm across his brother. So the boy wouldn’t get too excited and chock him. Even though it wouldn’t be a bad way to go, thought Itachi with his morbid sense of humor kicking in.

He redoubled his efforts to get his brother screaming. He took the cock into his mouth. Sliding down to the hilt so the head was hitting the back of his throat. He moaned around it, the vibration making the boy leak more precum. Which he greedily swallowed, loving the salty bitter taste that was distinctly Sasuke.

“Itachi.” Sasuke screamed as his world went white and his stomach coiled tightly, then exploded.

Itachi was thrown off by the cum that suddenly filled his mouth. He pulled back so as not to choke and swallowed as much as he could. Still some of it leaked out of the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

He pulled away moaning, satisfied. He stared down at the panting boy and felt his heart stop at the hottest looking uke he had ever seen. Sasuke slowly turned his head, so that he could stare at his brother. A small smile touched those red swollen lips and the boy sat up reaching for him.

Sasuke’s small hand wrapped lightly around his arm and he was tugged closer. His brother’s little pink tongue appeared sliding along his chin, cleaning up the cum that had overflowed his mouth. He moaned loudly as he’s cock twitched painfully at the erotic situation. If the little ninja keep doing things to turn his blood to molten, then there wasn’t going to be anymore fore play.

He pushed the boy back from him and Sasuke fell against the bed. He stared up at Itachi, looking pleadingly and extremely sexy. Itachi growled and turned away, pulling the night stand drawer open. He dug around looking for the tube of lube he kept stashed there. Sasuke, on the other, wasn’t being a good boy at all.

He was running one hand up the S-class ninja’s fishnet shirt, while the other one was making fast work at his pants. He tried to knock away the hand at his pants while he still rummaged around in the open drawer, but his little otouto laughed. He continued until he had them all the way open and was sliding his hand deep inside.

As soon as that devious hand wrapped tightly around the throbbing erection making ever bone in Itachi’s body melt. He sank to the bed, moaning loudly. Sasuke was on him, instantly. Kissing every spot that wasn’t covered by clothing as he pulled the fishnet off that magnificent body. The body that has been haunting his dreams for a year straight.

“Fuck Sasuke, you have to stop.” Itachi was panting and breathing heavily, as he strived to hold his orgasm back. “I want to be inside you when I cum.” His voice was shaking badly.

He was pissed that his desire for Sasuke could make him have such little control. He prided himself to be able to keep a tight rein on this emotions, but when it came to this boy. He turned into a blithering idiot in love.

“But I want to give you pleasure too, Niisan.” Sasuke purred kissing each nipple lightly causing Itachi to growl loudly.

“You will, when I’m pounding your sweet ass into the mattress.” Itachi informed, moving away from his brother and going back to looking for the lube. He finally found it and started to pull off his pants as he glance back at Sasuke. “On your hands and knees, otouto.” Sasuke did as he was told, anticipation making his body shake.

Itachi stared at the round plump ass feeling his mouth go dry. Did Sasuke have any clue how fucking hot he looked like this. He was like a wet dream come true. Itachi threw the lube down next to the boy and gripped the boy’s ass cheeks spreading them so he could see the quivering hole that was begging for his attention. He licked his lips and leaned forward nuzzling the left ass cheek.

Sasuke’s breath caught as he waited to see what his brother would do next. He moaned loudly as the tongue ran along his crack to the puckered entrance. He felt the older man lave it up with saliva and he shivered in pleasure as his skin was teased. He pressed back whining. Wanting to feel the appendage deep inside him. Itachi growled against his flesh and then he was filled with his brother’s tongue.

He cried out and started to move with the tongue, fucking his brother’s face. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as his erection started to throb, reminding him that he was fully hard again.

“Please, aniki. I need you now.” Itachi moaned loudly and pulled away.

He reached for the lube, but Sasuke beat him too it. He watched the boy uncap it and pour a good amount in his palm. He was starting to shake with the last bit of control. Sasuke reached for him, but he grabbed the boy’s wrist.

“Prepare yourself for me. I want to watch.” He said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke wanted to protest, but it was clear that Itachi was on his last thread of patience and he didn’t want to push it.

He laid down on his back and brought his knees to his chest. He let them fall slightly to the side, so Itachi had a good view of his ass and balls, while he had a good view of the Uchiha Prodigy. He slipped two fingers inside himself to the second knuckle. He stretched the hole as he fingered himself.

He watched Itachi lick his lips as he stared at the fingers that kept disappearing inside the boy. Itachi stroked his huge cock with a lube soaked hand as he watched his sexy little uke slide another finger in to join the first two. He was going to come in his hand if he didn’t stop this.

“Enough.” Itachi panted out and he crawled up the bed toward his lover, as he watched Sasuke cry out when he found that bundle of nerves deep inside. Itachi watched the cock twitch and more precum drip out. “Damn it Sasuke, enough.” He snarled as the boy looked up at him startled. “Remove your fingers or I’ll do it for you.”

Sasuke slipped them out instantly. Itachi’s patience was gone. He brought his knees up high and tilted his ass up almost begging for the older man to fuck him. Itachi leaned forward over the boy’s body, the calves resting lightly against his shoulder’s. He positioned his cock at the puckered hole and then leaned down kissing his brother harshly as the cock slide fully inside to the tight heat.

Sasuke cried out into the kiss and Itachi invaded his mouth with his starved tongue. Itachi fucked his otouto’s body, the same as he took the boy’s mouth. Long hard, deep thrusts. Sasuke met each one by tilting his hips up and rocking against the body. The electricity flowing through their body’s were incredible. Neither one of them, remembered last time being this intense.

The pleasure was blinding. Both of them had to close their eyes tight and cling on to each other as wave after wave of intense pleasure rolled over their bodies, the fire blazing between them. Itachi gritted his teeth as he moved faster and laid kisses all over his brother’s face and neck.

“God you are so tight, Otouto.” Itachi moaned out. Sasuke tightened his passage to massage his brother’s throbbing erection. “Fuck.” Itachi growled, slamming harshly into his brother will panting harshly in the boy’s ear. “I missed you so much Sasuke.” Sasuke would have missed it, if it wasn’t for his niisan’s lips pressed against his ear.

He came then. No stimulation, nothing just his brother’s words and the beating his prostate was getting, sent him over. He came so hard that the last thing he remember was white behind his eyelids and intense pleasure erupting through his battered body, then nothing.

Itachi felt Sasuke pass out underneath him, but was too far gone to stop himself. The tightening of his otouto’s ass muscles and the building release crawling up his spine forbid it. He thrust two more times and came hard screaming Sasuke’s name as he collapsed on the boy’s limp body. He held most of his weight off the boy on his elbows as he tired to steady his breathing.

He ran his lips along the boy’s cheekbone as his body still convulsed from the pleasure. He felt weak and tired. Emotionally drained and just wanting to hold the love of his life. He laid down next to Sasuke and pulled the unconscious boy to his chest as he buried his face in the messy black hair.

“I love you so much. You will never ever understand how much I love you.” Itachi whispered. He felt tears start to gather in his eyes and his body wouldn’t listen to his mind, when he tried to fight them off. He blamed it on the orgasm and the fact that he missed his brother so much. The tears fell along his cheeks and into his brother’s hair. He didn’t want to leave his brother’s side, but he also didn’t want his brother waking up to seeing him crying like a sissy bitch.

He moved soundlessly from the bed and disappeared to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He sank to the floor and let the tears take him over. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried. He was pretty sure it had been a year ago when he had let Sasuke make love to him and then left. He let out a choked laugh. It was kind of funny how his brother could turn his emotions upside down so easily. Turn him into an emotional nutcase.

He stayed that way for a long time relaxing against the door. When he finally got a hold of his emotions, he decided he needed to find Deidara. He was pretty sure the blond haired man would keep Sasuke out of trouble. He needed a shower first though. All he really wanted to do was crawl in bed with Sasuke and hold him, but he just needed to make sure everything was taken care of before he granted himself the luxury.

He slowly rose to his feet, slightly off balanced. He leaned against the wall breathing deeply, waiting for his legs to fully support his weight. Soon he was making his way to the tub and starting the water. He sank deep into the warm water and let out a loud sigh. He needed a vacation. This organization was wearing him out.

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Had Enough  
Chapter 5

 

Sasuke woke the next morning well rested and feeling quite content. That is until he fully realized Itachi was gone on a mission and he was alone in a place he wasn’t comfortable with. He sat up slowly and glanced around. Itachi left nothing, no note or anything. Sasuke felt slightly disappointed. Then again it would be weird of his brother if he did. He moved to get up. He almost tripped over the chair that was randomly placed next to the head of the bed. He cursed as he glared at it accusingly.

On the chair was 4 pairs of pants and 4 pair of shirts. Two were fishnets and the other two were just regular black t-shirts. He noticed the little piece of paper sitting on top of the stack. His heart skipped a beat and sped up. He picked it up and read the elegant writing that was his brother’s.

Sasuke,  
When you see Deidara thank him for the clothes. He will also be the one to look out for you. Stay away from the leader as much as possible until I get home. It should only be a week, two weeks at most.

Itachi.

 

Sasuke couldn’t help but smile. It was a typical Itachi letter, short and to the point. But he read between the lines. Itachi never left notes, he didn’t care if anyone knew where he was or what he was doing. So this was proof that Itachi was thinking about his feelings. He grabbed a set of clothes, putting the other three pairs of pants and fishnets in the closet. He quickly dressed and decided that food was in order.

He slipped out the door of Itachi’s bedroom just as this blond man was leaving his room. They both collided into each other, losing their balance and falling to the ground with a heavy thud. Sasuke winced as he ass connected with the stone floor. Damn Itachi for being so out of control last night, But Sasuke couldn’t complain. He had begged for more the whole time. The thought made a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. This was going to be a long few weeks.

The pain shot up his spine making him gasp. Suddenly whole hearted tenor laughter filled the hall. Sasuke looked over at the person that he ran into. He stared wide eye at the beautiful blond, who had his head tilted back, face to the ceiling letting out contagious laughter. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back at the man. The blond looked at him with bright sky blue eyes. Sasuke found himself thinking how feminine this man really was. He could have easily been mistaken for a girl.

“Sasuke-chan, eh?” The lightly airy voice asked.

“Hai.” Sasuke responded. Both men wore matching smiles. The older man stood and offered out a hand to the black haired boy. Pulling the boy easily to his feet.

“Good. I was just coming to get you, un. I’m Deidara. Your brother asked me to keep an eye out for you, un. So I guess you and I will get to know each other really well, yeah.”

“Yeah. I guess. Right now I would really like to get to know some good food in my empty stomach.” This comment made that joyous laughter fill the hall again. Sasuke laughed a little this time too.

“Come, un. I’ll take you to the kitchen to get some food, then I’ll show you around the underground mansion, yeah.”

“That would be great. By the way, thank you for the clothes. I appreciated that.”

“No, problem, un. I had a whole bunch of clothes I didn’t fit into anymore. So I figured I’d let you have them, yeah. Glad to see they fit nicely, un.” Those stunning blue eyes looked him up and down slowly. His gaze was hot and seductive, burning through the clothes. Almost making Sasuke feel naked. “I do have to say you look a lot like that sexy older brother of yours, except you aren’t a cold hearted bastard.” Deidara said flippantly, as he turned away from Sasuke and continued forward.

“You sound really bitter.” Deidara looked at him startled.

“You’re very perceptive, un.” The man said impressed.

“What did my brother do to you?”

“Well, I guess it would only be fair to tell you, considering that I know your history, yeah.” Deidara gave a heavy sigh and pushed the heavy wood door open leading into a long hallway. “Itachi forced me to join the Akatsuki. The man is the most powerful ninja I ever had to face and in the end I got my ass handed to me and here I am.”

“Didn’t Itachi act under the leader’s orders?” Sasuke asked, a little confused by Deidara’s hostility to his brother.

“Ya, I understand that, un. But you weren’t there, yeah. Let’s just leave it with simple details, eh. Now you know why I have a hard time with Itachi, un.”

“Why did you agree to do this for him, if you don’t like him and all?” Deidara stopped and turned to face him with a stunning smile.

“Pure Curiosity, un.” Then the smile faded and he looked serious, which made him look more manly for the first time since Sasuke had met him. “Plus, none of us really like the leader at all. As soon as I got here I was stuck attending the leader for at least four months if not more and ever since he still corners me. Taking advantage of me.”

“Why didn’t you fight him?” Sasuke was horrified as Deidara just laughed at him.

“If you think Itachi is powerful, Itachi is nothing compared to what the Leader can do, un.” Sasuke felt himself starting to get sick. Now the leader had some kind of sick fascination in him.

“Deidara?” Sasuke asked weakly. The blond haired man looked at him concerned. “Did the leader ever touch Itachi?” Sasuke was so pale and shaking visibly. Oh, dear lord, un. Deidara thought sadly. The boy has got it bad.

“No, Sasuke. Itachi, somehow, managed to avoid any kind of physical contact, un.” Sasuke let out a long breath, not realizing that he was holding it. He swayed slightly on his feet. Suddenly Deidara was there for him to lean on. He weakly nodded his thanks.

“I really think I need to eat something. Probably why I’m so weak.” Sasuke whispered as he fell completely into the strong sturdy body next to his.

He was starting to feel really nausea and his vision was starting to blur. Way too much stress on little sleep and food. Not good for the body. Deidara lifted him fully into his sinewy lean arms, carrying him the rest of the way to the kitchen. He needed to feed the kid now, before he passed out.

Sasuke wanted to protest on being carried. But decided against it. He really didn’t think he would be able to walk anymore on his feet. It was kind of nice to be able to just relax. He didn’t know this man very well at all, but for some reason the blond made him feel really safe and comfortable. He decided to take advantage of that.

After Sasuke had eaten a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. He felt so much better. His body had stopped shaking and he wasn’t feeling so weak. Deidara had had a sandwich himself but no soup. He watched the boy the whole time silently, but Sasuke was too hungry to really care.

“Why do you guys tolerate him if he’s like this? Couldn’t you all defeat him if you tried.”

“Yeah, we could, un. But you have to understand Itachi and I are the only one’s that get the harassment. The leader’s not interested in anyone else. He let’s them do whatever they want.” Sasuke hurt for Deidara. It was painfully apparent that the man got raped a lot by this man and no one did anything about it.

“Deidara, I….”

“Well, let’s get you on that tour of the mansion. Maybe I’ll be able to introduce you to everyone too.” Deidara said, cheerfully cutting him off. Sasuke wanted to pursue the issue, but decided that Deidara was avoiding it on purpose and he didn’t want to push the man.

It took a good hour and a half before Deidara dropped the boy back at Itachi’s bedroom door. Sasuke turned to thank him, but was stopped when a soft gentle hand touched his cheek lightly. He looked up at deep sky blue eyes, startled.

“You really are quite beautiful, un. Itachi doesn’t deserve someone so precious as you, yeah.” Deidara purred. Sasuke was stunned. Ya, Deidara was hitting on him. “You are so innocent and naïve. Don’t leave this room without me near, eh. I don’t want the leader to get his lecherous hands on you. Got it, un? Plus, Itachi would kill me and I really don’t feel like dealing with that, un. So be a good boy, yeah.”

Before Sasuke could respond, Deidara turned away from him disappearing around the corner. Sasuke was still trying to figure out what just happened, as he opened the door to Itachi’s room. Suddenly, a strong grip grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. The door slammed shut as he hit the floor. He gritted his teeth and rolled over to look at his attacker, only to freeze.

The leader of the Akatsuki stood over him with a wicked grin on that disturbingly handsome face. Sasuke’s heart stopped and he found the panic rising in his chest. Deidara was gone, thinking he was safe and here he was so far from it. He scrambled backwards till his back hit the bed.

The leader watched him with a evil look in his odd eyes. His three bridge piercing bars catching the light briefly as he came to stand in front of the young boy. Sasuke pulled his knees tightly to his chest. He knew he looked terrified, but he didn’t care.

“So everyone has manage to say nothing but terrible things about me I see.” He laughed lightly. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear. Most of the time they are not true.”

“Then tell me what you are doing in here?” Sasuke’s voice was steady, which relieved him, because he was anything but stable at the moment.

“I just wanted to know what was so great about you, that would have Itachi so devoted to his little brother.” Pein knelt down in front of him reaching out to touch the boy’s lips with the tips of his fingers. Sasuke was startled on how soft his hands were.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasuke murmured, as he looked away from the weird intense eyes.

“Sure you do. Don’t play dumb with me Sasuke, you’ll try my patience. That would not be for your best interest.” Those strong fingers grabbed his chin, making him look at his attacker. “You don’t have to confirm it, little Uchiha. Your brother did that for me when he demanded to go get you.”

“Let go of me.” Sasuke whispered. His body starting to shake, almost like he was going into convulsions. He was so pathetically weak.

“All in good time.” The leader looked him over closely. “Do you want to stay here with your brother, Sasuke?” He knew he shouldn’t answer that. He didn’t want to give this man any power over him, but he didn’t trust the leader to not harm him. He slowly nodded his head yes. “Then you will do everything I tell you to do. I want your brother and I will have him, but not without your help.”

“What do you want me too do?” He was terrified to ask, but he just had to know.

“Oh, little Uchiha. It’s really quite simple. I want you to make your brother hate you. I want you to tear Itachi to shreds. That way I can pick up the pieces. If you don’t do this. I will take you every night until Itachi returns. Then I will go after Deidara and make you watch what I do to him. Which isn’t very pretty I assure you. Then I will kill you in front of your brother just to see him suffer.”

“My brother would never be yours, if you do that.”

“I understand that. By that point it wouldn’t matter now, would it? Anyway, it would give me great satisfaction to be able to take away the one and only person he has ever loved.”

“You’re sick!” Sasuke spat.

“Oh, little Uchiha, I know this quite well. Now be a good boy and kiss me back.”

Before Sasuke could protest, lips sealed against his. He was surprised that the lips weren’t harsh and chapped, but they still managed to turn his stomach. He tried to not to give access to the leader. Pein didn’t take to kindly to his defiance and bit his bottom lip hard. The skin broke under the teeth. Blood leaked onto both of their lips. Pein’s tongue slid past his, while he was taken back from the harsh treatment. That slimy disgusting tongue took over his bloody mouth completely. He just sat there feeling dead and dirty inside as he let the man do as he will.

“You taste delicious. No wonder everyone wants you, little Uchiha. Now I will leave you to make your decision. I would hope you choose wisely.” With that, the man elegantly strolled out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sasuke laid on the floor in defeat. Blood was still pouring into his mouth and down his chin. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that he wanted Itachi to be here so badly. He needed the man’s comfort. He felt his stomach turn again. He quickly rose to his hands and knees and started to puke up the contents in his stomach. He continued until he was dry heaving. He forced his body on to the bed and laid there staring emotionless at the rock ceiling.

He didn’t realize he was crying till he went to wipe his cheek with the back of his hand. He then lost all his composure, curling up on the bed in a tight ball. He sobs escaping his chest as they shook his whole body almost violently. He fell asleep soon after his sobs died to silent tears.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara didn’t feel right. Ever since he left Sasuke, he’d been feeling a nagging in the back of his mind. He got up from the love seat, putting the book he was reading on the lamp side table. He made his way out of the room to head toward Itachi’s room. He needed to check up on the kid to make sure he was alright.

As he walked through the doorframe, he ran smack into the leader. He went to retreat, but the leader was faster and grabbed a hold of him tightly. Pulling his body impossibly closer. He cringed and held back a whimper. It had been almost 6 months since Pein had last demanded Deidara to his bed. Why now? Deidara mewled in his mind. He placed his palms against that strong chest to push away, but his effort was wasted.

“Just the man I was looking for. Deidara, lover, let’s go back to my room together.”

“Please no, un.” He protested, weakly.

“Don’t argue Deidara. You don’t want this to turn into a blood bathe do you.” The blond man cringed at that. He obediently stopped struggling. “Very good, pet. Now come.” Deidara did as he was told his soul crying.

Neither man noticed that in the shadows at the opposite end of the hall sat Tobi. He watched closely, taking in the whole scene with much interest. He then shrugged his shoulder’s and skipped off toward the cafeteria. He come out of his room for a snack anyway.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Itachi sat in a tall tree, his legs dangling off the branch he was perched on. He stared off into the night. His heart was heavy and he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Something was not right at all. He always trusted his intuition. It had never once been proving to be wrong. He knew it was not about the mission. It was about Sasuke. He needed to get back to him as soon as possible.

He knew that something dreadful was going on and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he was back. With Sasuke in his tight rein and his warm bed. Kisame yelled something up at him, which he didn’t register at all. He just waved his hand in acknowledgement. He continued to stare at the moonless sky. He needed to get this mission done and over with soon. He didn’t know how much of his unstable emotions he was going to be able to handle. He might just kill himself.

 

TBC……….


	6. Chapter 6

Had Enough  
Chapter 6

 

Sasuke woke up feeling weird. Something was different. He slid out of bed and went to the closest. He slowly dressed for the day even though he felt like staying in bed till Itachi got back for his mission. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable, but still he would feel better if his aniki was here. If only, he thought giving a loud sign. He heard a heavy thud, making him start. It sounded like it was close.

Sasuke raced to the door, opened it as stepping into the hall. The site that greeted him was not one that he was expecting. He stared at the bloody, beaten lump on the floor. Which happened to be the blond bishonen that was Deidara. His heart slammed against his chest painfully and he fell to his knees.

“Holy hell, Deidara. What did that bastard do to you?” Sasuke was stunned.

He knew there was people out there that were sadistic, but seeing the handy work done first hand was something else completely. The feeling that washed over him was one he never wanted to experience again. His chest ached as his breathing became labored. Deidara didn’t move at all. Sasuke almost thought he was dead.

“Get me into the shower, un.” Came the cracked and harsh voice of the man on the ground.

Sasuke winced, but did as he was told. He picked Deidara up off the floor, trying not to jostle him around too much. The man was taller and heavier then him though so it took a lot of effort on his part. He made slow progress to the bathroom. Once in the small confinements, he started to strip Deidara of his blood crusted clothes, while moving him to the toilet.

Instead of sitting on it, Deidara sank down to the floor in front of it and started dry heaving ferociously. Sasuke grabbed man’s hair, pulling it out of the way. He watched the man empty all the contents in his stomach which was mostly stomach acids. Sasuke was feeling sick to his own stomach. Why couldn’t the leader have done this too someone else? Why did it have to be such a playful, spirited person like Deidara?

The blond’s man body started to shake hard. He thought it was because of the strain on Deidara’s body, but then sobs filled the bathroom, echoing off the walls. Sasuke felt like crying with him, instead he took the unstable man into his arms and held the blond man letting him fall to pieces.

Deidara clung to the front of the boy’s shirt. The leader had taken out all his frustration and anger out on his body. He had so many scars marring his flesh from Pein. He wasn’t completely truthful when he told Sasuke why he hated Itachi.

Deidara resented Itachi, because he was the one that brought him here. To a man that tore his body up. Leaving him hurt on the inside out. Because the leader wanted Itachi not him, so took it out on him because he couldn’t have Itachi. Itachi was the cause of Deidara’s despair. He cried harder, no more tears leaking out of his eyes. Just the sounds of his tears.

Sasuke held him tightly until he slowly started to calm down and just lean against small body supporting his. Deidara stared lifelessly at the wall, completely drained of all emotions and feelings. His was numb. Sasuke slowly moved the man to lean him back against the wall.

“I’m going to leave you here for a second. I’m going to fill the tube, so I can put you in it. Okay?”

Deidara didn’t respond. He just continued to stare at nothing in particular. Sasuke was starting to worry. He didn’t like the way that the blond man locked himself up inside. Did the leader finally break him?

He made fast work of filling the tub or as fast as the water pouring into it would allow. He pulled Deidara’s arm around his shoulder’s and lifted the man to his feet. He moved him over to the tub and was happy when the man got into the tub without being asked to. Deidara sank fully down into the hot water and let out a loud sigh. His muscles relaxing fully.

“Thank you so much, un.” Deidara whispered. Sasuke smiled.

“No problem. I wouldn’t leave you there in the hall looking like a train ran over your ass. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I got it all out of my system, un.” Deidara lightly petted Sasuke’s hair, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling wash over his body at the boy’s concern. Itachi was one lucky bastard.

He closed his eyes letting the water soothe his battered body. His mind was blank and exhausted. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t have to replay the night in his head anymore.

“I’m going to get you some food. Will you be okay?” The joyous laughter filled the bathroom surprising Sasuke. He stared at Deidara who stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

“Come on Sasuke, un. Stop stressing. I’ve been dealing with this since I joined the Akastuki and haven’t broke yet. I don’t plan to either, un.” Sasuke smiled a true smile, making Deidara want to pull the boy to him. Deidara wondered if he would be able to stop himself from falling in love with the kid.

“I’m glad to here that. I’ll be back.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi watched the demon vessel walk the deserted streets of the village. Itachi felt anticipation rush throughout his body. He loved the thrill of the hunt. It made him feel so alive. He would get this man tonight and take him back to the hideout.

He had pushed Kisame hard the first two days of the mission and got to the village on the third morning. If they got the vessel tonight, they could be back before the week was over. This thought made the corner of his mouth tilt slightly into the beginnings of a smile. He was so worried that he was making himself sick.

He had spent the morning nausea and wasn’t able to eat anything. He knew it wouldn’t effect his performance, since he had ate the night before. He was just worried it would slow his journey back home. He would just have to push himself harder. He could always rest when they got back to the compound.

The vessel rounded the corner into a dark alleyway and Itachi smiled to himself. Dumb human. He nodded to Kisame, who was perched on the roof top across from where he was hiding. They both closed in on the demon holder. Kisame dropped down at the opposite end of the alley where the victim was headed.

Itachi waited at the entrance, knowing that the vessel would come back out the way he came to get away from his partner. The man wouldn’t want to fight in such tight space. He’d want plenty of room to perform his jutsu. So Itachi waited for the events to unfold. He was always patient for his opening. It made things more simple and a lot easier.

Words were exchanged, but he couldn’t hear them. All he heard was muffled voices, then Kisame’s bone chilling laugh. Footsteps were approaching him fast. He braced himself and as soon as the man emerged from the corner, he grabbed his arm and slammed the vessel up against the wall. He activated his Sharingan and looked deep into the man’s terrified eyes pulling him into the ultra universe that only he controlled.

“Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi, demon vessel.” The man looked around frantically. He was in nothing but empty space. Black filled his vision everywhere except for the red tinted sky.

“What have you done to me?” The man screamed, so scared he was shaking visibly.

“I control space and time.” Itachi answered ignoring the man’s cries. “Even the mass of objects. Starting now I will torture you for seventy two hours.”

Itachi came up behind the man, stabbing him in the side. The man sank to his knees crying out in pain. Confused that Itachi was behind him suddenly but still in front of him. What was this place? The man thought. This ninja is extremely powerful.

“Just an illusion. Just an illusion.” The man repeated over and over again as he panted in pain.

“Just because this is an illusion the pain is still very really.” Itachi in front of him answered in a deadpan voice, as he stabbed the vessel again in the left shoulder.

“Please don’t do this. No.” The man cried in frantic pain.

“Seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go.” T

he man was crying now and Itachi felt the power rise in his chest making him hard from the exhilaration. Oh yes, the torture of others was just too sweet of a victory.

Back into the real world, Itachi stared at the man he held against the wall. He was aware that Kisame had came to stand next to him, but didn’t look at his partner. He concentrated on the man for a few moments more until the body went limp. He let go and the body fell, like a dead lump to the concrete.

“Kisame, grab him and let’s get out of here. I want to get home quickly.” Itachi didn’t need to voice his concern. Kisame knew that his partner was freaking out inside. He did as he was asked and followed the only man he respected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wow, he said that too you, un?” Deidara was stunned. What the hell was the leader trying to do? Sasuke nodded meekly. Deidara let out a heavy sign and laid a comforting hand on the boy’s back, rubbing in small circles. “Don’t let that bastard control Itachi and your relationship. It’s obvious that you love your brother, yeah. Don’t let someone degrade that. Especially him, un.”

“But…”

“I know what the leader threatened and I’m telling you not to listen. Do you think Itachi or I would allow that, un?” Deidara answered. Sasuke was almost frantic at the mention of his niisan’s name.

“You can’t tell him Deidara.” he pled, grabbing the front of Deidara’s fishnet shirt in an almost abusive hold.

“Why the hell not, un?” Deidara pried his hands out of the shirt.

“Because he would over react and do something stupid.” Sasuke looked pathetic, staring sadly at his feet. “I don’t want to get him hurt, because I can’t fight my own battles.” Deidara snorted at that.

“I’m sure that you would be the only one getting hurt, un.” Deidara answered with a snort. “But since you don’t want me too, I won’t say anything, un.” Unless things got really out of control, Deidara added silently. Sasuke gave him a grateful smile and ate the rest of his omelet. “So what do you want to do today, un?”

“Nothing with you. You’re staying in bed and letting some of your wounds heal. Some of those were really bad. They even made me a little uneasy to my stomach.” Deidara pouted making Sasuke laugh.

“I won’t fall for that look, so don’t even try.”

“Damn, I thought it would work, un.”

“I lived with Naruto most of my life. If he can’t get me to break, then you sure the hell can’t. Naruto is the master of puppy dog looks.”

They both laughed loudly, gasping for breath at the end of it. It felt good to laugh. Everything just felt so wrong and stressful. The laughter seemed to lighten their hearts.

Sasuke stayed with Deidara until the man fell asleep. He quietly left the room and made his way back to Itachi’s room, thinking about the man. His chest started to hurt as an image of his aniki flashed in his mind. He was missing him badly. More then before. He knew it was because Itachi was coming back to him this time.

He shut the door as he entered the room and locked it. He climbed on to the bed and burrowed into the blankets and pillows. The faint smell of his brother was still cling to the material. He inhaled deeply trying to take the scent in as he fell asleep. He easily slept the day away.

A knock brought him back into the world of reality and away from his dreams. He moaned and sat up, the blanket falling to his waist making him shiver as the cold air hit his warm body.

“Yeah.” His voice was husky from just waking.

“Let me in, un. Or are you going to sleep all night too, yeah.” Deidara called through the door sarcastically.

Sasuke let a warm smile touch his lips. He was growing quite fond of Deidara. He rose to his feet and opened the door. The blond man pushed past him and made his way over to the couch. He flopped down making himself comfortable.

“What are you doing out of bed.” Sasuke asked, trying to hide his irritation.

“Tobi barged in my room and started being a nuisance, un. I had to get away before I blew him up or something or other, yeah.” Deidara said off handedly as he flashed a seductive smile at Sasuke. The boy rolled his eyes at the blond man.

“Deidara-sempai.” Came Tobi’s sing song high voice, making both boys wince. Sasuke quickly shut the door, before Tobi saw him. He made his way back to the bed crawling back in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itachi was starting to waver in strength. He held his hand up to Kisame as he came to a stop, by a small stream. Kisame let out a sigh of exhaustion and Itachi felt bad for pushing the man so hard. Kisame never complained though. He went to their supplies and grabbed hand cuffs and put them on the demon vessel, before he woke.

He moved to the stream, cupping water in his hands and dumping it over his head. Instantly feeling better as the cool water streamed down onto his burning forehead. He knew he was starting to fever. He grimaced. It had been a long time since he had gotten this sick.

He cupped more water and drank it down. His body was dehydrated and exhausted. He needed to get back though, so he told himself they would only rest for fifteen minutes and then they would go. At the rate they were going, he could be back at the hideout by late tomorrow evening. That made his heart race, as he thought about his brother.

Kisame watched him the whole time. He saw Itachi falter in his steps more then once. He narrowed his eyes as he looked the smaller man over. The Uchiha Prodigy’s face was flushed and it looked like he was panting slightly. This made the shark a little more then concerned.

“Itachi, are you okay?” Kisame asked, careful on how he approached his partner.

He didn’t care what anyone thought, he was terrified of the younger man. He had seen the 23 year old man kill mercilessly and had seen the man torture people with no remorse. He even saw him beat the shit out of his own brother, when he tried to interfere with them getting the kyuubi-vessel. Taking the younger Uchiha into the world of the Tsukuyomi and leaving the boy’s psych all messed up.

“I’m fine.” A sharp retort, as to be expected.

“If you’re sure, but if you pass out I’m not carrying you back. I’ve already got one body. I don’t need two.”

“Kisame.”

“Hai.”

“Shut up!” Itachi snapped. This made Kisame smiled. Still the same Itachi even when sick.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke rolled over giving a heavy sigh, staring at the clock. 2:30 am. This is what he got for sleeping all day long. He rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. He was still unsure what he wanted to do. He agreed with Deidara, but a part of him was still scared. An image of Itachi came to mind, making him moan.

He didn’t know if he wanted to give his brother up. Not when he just got him back. Plus the thought of the leader touching Itachi, pissed Sasuke off to the point of violence. He rolled over on to his stomach burying his face in the pillow. Then he did the most childish thing he could possibly do. He screamed into the pillow as he punched and kicked the mattress.

He turned his head to the side so he could breath again. He felt better now that he got out all his pent up aggression. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the night before Itachi left. The warm feeling flushed over his body at the memory of his brother’s strong callused hands sliding over his naked body. His cock started to harden in his boxers and he slightly rotated his hips, causing friction between him and the mattress. A loud lust filled moan filled the dark silent room.

He rolled on to his side and slipped his hand in his boxers to grab his hard dick. Flesh against flesh felt so good, but it would have felt explosive if it had been Itachi’s. He started to thrust his hips making the pleasure building. He reached for the nightstand drawer with his free hand. He opened it, searching around for the lube.

He found it and uncapped it coating his unoccupied fingers and then capped it again. He let his legs fall apart, making him turn onto his back. His other hand slipped his boxers down enough to give him more room to play. He was starting to feel an overwhelming urge for some kind of release. He slipped his hand pasted his balls and moaned loudly when he brushed against them.

He shoved two fingers deep inside his body as he imagined Itachi thrusting his hard delicious cock deep inside. He called out as his heart faltered in his chest then picked up sped in a frantic pace. He moved his fingers harder and deeper as the hand holding his dripping erection followed suit. He hit his prostate and screamed.

“God, Itachi please.” He begged to no one, caught up in his fantasy of his brother, sliding in and out of his body. Imagining Itachi’s hand played with his painful erection and the other one pinching at his nipples. Kisses landing on his neck and collarbone. “Please.”

He slipped in another finger, pushing deeper and harder against the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy with desire. He panted heavily as he squeezed his dick. He imagined Itachi’s dark endless eyes staring at him with an uncontrollable need to claim. He imaged his brother’s husky voice as he growled out ‘mine’.

Sasuke hit his prostate one more time and came all over his hand and stomach. He laid there pant harshly as he stared at the wall, his fingers still buried, knuckle deep, in his ass. He slowly closed his glazed over eyes and removed his fingers. He went to the bathroom to clean up the mess he made of himself and washed his hands.

He went back to the bed and slid back in after taking off his soiled boxers. He curled up around the extra pillow, staring at the wall again. The ache in his heart was back tenfold. He closed his eyes tightly.

“Come home soon, Niisan.” He whispered into the darkness as an restless sleep claimed him.

 

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

Had Enough  
Chapter 7

 

Sasuke spent the day bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do in this place. Plus he was starting to feel like he was under house arrest. He needed to get out of here. He glanced at the clock as he walked back in the room from eating dinner with Deidara, Tobi and Zetsu. Which happened to be the most interesting experience of his life. He was convinced Tobi was utterly retarded, but he had to admit it was entertain. Especially the way Deidara and him interacted with each other. He still hadn’t came to a conclusion concerning Zetsu.

All he knew was he didn’t want to piss the man off in the near future. That is, if he valued his life. He had watched the man devour a whole person after he had finished his own dinner. He seriously almost puked up his food. He was grateful the man had waited until he was finished though, because he would have definitely lost his appetite.

He remembered staring at Deidara in shocked horror. The blond man just shrugged his shoulder’s and told him that he would get use to it. Sasuke doubted that. He stretched and looked around the room. He needed to get the hell out of this confinement.

He wanted to get some fresh air. He knew that the leader would flip out if he left by himself. Maybe Deidara would like to go for a walk with him. He grabbed his brother’s extra cloak and made his way back out to the hall. He knocked on Deidara’s door, fidgeting as he waited.

“What’s up, un?”

“Let’s go for a walk. I’ve got to get out of here for a few hours.” Deidara laughed and came out into the hall.

“I would love to, un.” They both headed to the entrance of the hideout as they joked and carried on about random topics.

They made it out side and Sasuke felt exhilaration flow through his body. The night air was warm as it blew over him. The sky was littered with bright stars and a full moon. A huge grin of satisfaction slide over his face. He let out a huge sigh of relief. This is what he had needed and now that he had it, he wasn’t going to waste it.

“How can you stand to be cooped up in that cave for so long, Deidara?”

“You get use to it, un. It’s actually been a long time since I’ve spent so much time here, eh. I’m usually on a mission or destroying shit, yeah.” Sasuke loved Deidara’s light heartedness. It was contagious and made the boy feel so relaxed.

“Do you think you’re up for a run?” Sasuke asked, challengingly.

“Always.”

They both took to the trees at full speed. Chakra directed to their feet to help them balance. They jumped from limb to limb, the breeze sliding through their hair. Carefree, joyful laughter filled the forest. The boys ran through the forest enjoying the chance to be free.

Deidara decided then that he would do anything in his power to keep this boy safe. Not many people knew the really Sasuke, but Deidara felt blessed that the boy trusted him enough to see what the boy kept buried so deep. He would not let the leader destroy the innocence that was the young Uchiha.

Sasuke was gliding through the night, getting bolder in his moves while the scaled branches. Doing flips in the air and running along the underside of branches. He looked over at Deidara who was climbing to the top of the tree nearest him. He jumped over to the follow the blond man, curious to find out what he was planning.

When he got through the branches making it to the top, he was surprised at what he found. Deidara waved at him with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. He was sitting on top of a huge white looking bird that was gliding around the top of the tree. Sasuke smiled widely.

“That’s amazing.” He said, slightly breathless.

“Want to take a ride, un?”

“Hell ya.” Deidara reached out his hand and Sasuke took it. He pulled the boy up on to the bird, settling Sasuke in front of him.

“Hold on, un.” They took higher to the sky and glided through the night watching the trees flash by.

“This is amazing.” Sasuke said in awe.

He scanned the land feeling like he was on top of the world. They could see far beyond the mountains and it was quite the view. Deidara wrapped an arm around the Uchiha’s waist.

“Hold on, un.”

Was the only warning that was giving. The bird picked up speed and circled the forest. Sasuke let out a loud ‘Ya’, as he laughed. The wind rustling through his hair and around his face. It was the most amazing experience of his life.

They probably circled the forest for an hour before Deidara landed and they grounded themselves. The bird disappeared in a poof. Sasuke stared in amazement.

“You made that thing with your chakra?”

“Yes, un. Isn’t it great, eh.”

“It’s true art.” Sasuke stared at Deidara in surprise. He swore the man just blushed, but Deidara looked away before he was for sure.

“It’s almost midnight, un. We should be heading in, yeah.” Sasuke followed the man.

They were almost to the entrance, when Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He could sense chakra off in the distance, but it was very weak. He couldn’t place the chakra but it seemed familiar. He started heading in the same direction it was coming from.

He barely heard Deidara call his name from behind. He was too focused on trying to figure out the chakra pattern. It was coming closer and he was starting to get this excited feeling. He started walking faster and knew he was getting closer. Suddenly, he placed who’s chakra it was and broke out into a full blown run.

“Niisan.” He cried as he dodged trees, trying to get to him as fast as possible.

His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He knew he was getting closer, but the chakra was really faint. A lot weaker then Kisame’s, which Sasuke felt full force as he jumped up over a tall rock.

As he came over the other side of it, he spotted them. Itachi was ahead of them, but he looked like he was about ready to pass out. Still the man kept a steady pace. Sasuke started to get worried. Was his brother okay? Did something happen to him out on his mission?

“Niisan.” He called again, startling both S-class ninja’s.

Itachi’s heart sped up at the sound of his brother’s voice. He searched around until he say Sasuke coming toward him from the right side, through the trees. He went that direction, excitement making him move faster. Before he had a chance to fully register what was going on, he had his brother in his arms.

Their lips locked haphazardly and tongues met in a ferocious battle. Itachi let Sasuke’s young strong body support his. He submitted to his brother’s kiss, letting Sasuke have the dominance that he was demanding. His arms wrapping tightly around the boy’s neck. Sasuke nibbled the soft flesh of his lips, making him moan wantonly. The boy’s hot tongue slid over the bites in a soothing manner, making Itachi’s sounds turn to whimpers.

This turned Sasuke on even more. He roughly thrust his tongue deeper into his brother’s mouth. He left no part of the warmth untouched, taking his aniki’s mouth like he wanted to take his body. Hard and desperate. Itachi pulled back gasping for air, staring into Sasuke’s deep, endless, lust filled eyes.

“I missed you.” He whispered, so only the young Uchiha could hear him.

A bright smile light his otouto’s face making him look like the boy his was when Itachi use to agree to train with him.

“Welcome home, niisan.” That’s right, he was home. Itachi felt a smile spread across his face as everything went black. He let himself fall into the endless abyss just happy he was in his brother’s arms again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke watched Itachi’s eyes close. The older man’s body falling limp against his own. He lost his balance, since he wasn’t very stable to begin with because of the passionate kiss. They both hit the forest floor, Sasuke taking the brunt of the impact. Itachi was nuzzled safely on top of Sasuke’s supple body.

Sasuke took in Itachi’s face noticing how extremely flushed it was. He reached up and laid his hand on his brother’s forehead. As soon as it connected to the flesh, he pulled it back like he had burnt. His aniki was running a high fever.

“Shit.” He cursed looking over at Kisame and Deidara who were staring at them with deep blushes on their faces. They knew that the boy’s were close, they just didn’t fully comprehend how close they really were until now.

“Don’t just stand there looking dumb. Itachi’s running a high fever. We need to get him back to the compound fast and in a cold bath.” Sasuke demanded at the two ninja’s. Kisame handed the prisoner off to Deidara and picked Itachi up in his arms.

“Stupid kid. If he wasn’t so cute, I’d kick his ass for that comment.” Kisame muttered to himself. Sasuke smiled, but didn’t respond. He was too concerned for his brother’s well being.

“Why did you let him push so hard? You had to know he was sick, right?” Sasuke asked instead.

“Kid, you try telling your brother what to do and see how well he responds to it.” Sasuke winced.

“Ya, you make a valid point.”

“I didn’t realize you were that close to your brother, un. I just thought you guys had a tight brotherly bond. I didn’t realize you were lover’s, yeah. Did you know Kisame, eh.”

“Well, um, I had an idea.” The shark man responded, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Well, actually I knew that Itachi had raped him, that was about the extent of it.”

“WHAT?” Deidara hollered, stunned.

“It’s not exactly like that.” Sasuke said, sheepishly. He still remembered that night quite vividly. He’d be lying if he said that it hadn’t been one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. “I more put up a fight for my pride. I wanted it just as much as he did.” Sasuke looked away from the accusing look in the blonds’ blue eyes.

Deidara left the subject alone even though he wasn’t happy about it. The men moved through the forest in silence, making it to the hideout within five minutes. They moved through the halls coming to Itachi’s door. Kisame went in when Sasuke opened the door and laid the man on the bed.

“I’ll go talk to the leader. Deidara, help Sasuke with Itachi.”

“Fuck no.” The blond snapped, as Kisame took the prisoner. Kisame gave Deidara one of his beady eye glares, making the blond growl low in his throat. “Fine, whatever, un.” He answered reluctantly and moved into the room.

Kisame disappeared and the blond watched as Sasuke moved around the room. He had taking off the cloak and was now running bath water in the tub. Deidara folded his arms across his chest, standing there waiting for some kind of order. It never came. Sasuke continued to do everything by himself.

The boy tried to wake his older brother, but the eldest Uchiha didn’t budge. Sasuke proceed to try to take Itachi’s clothes off by himself, failing miserably. Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance, as he cursed under his breath.

“Let me help you, un.” He snapped.

“No.” Came the sharp reply. “You don’t like my brother, so I will not force you to do something you will resent doing.”

“Sasuke, shut up, un.” Was Deidara’s answer, as he helped maneuver the man around until he was naked.

He admired Itachi’s body in appreciation. No wonder Sasuke was so dedicated to the Uchiha Prodigy. With a body like that, Deidara would be pretty damn dedicated too. He humped, as he pulled Itachi in his arms, struggling under the weight the whole time to the tub.

He carefully set the man in the water. Sasuke stood right behind him watching silently. As soon as Itachi’s body hit the cold water, he came fully awake with a startled jerk.

“What the fuck!” He yelled. “Are you trying to freeze my balls off.” The Uchiha’s eyes were sharingan red as he glared at the two culprits. Both of them burst out laughing at his demand. “What’s so fucking funny? I’ll kill you both.” Itachi snarled.

“Calm down, aniki. You are burning up. We need to lower your body temperature.” Sasuke answered, still giggling.

“Get your ass in here and see how funny this is.” Deidara snickered as Sasuke just patted Itachi’s cheek.

“You need to take this bath alone.” Itachi threw a glare at Deidara as he grumbled to himself.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway.” This was the first time since the blond has been in the Akatsuki that he didn’t take offense.

“Helping your brother get you, a poor excuse of a ninja, in the bath, un.” The man said, lightly. Itachi just glared more, but the blond ignored him. “I’m going to get the med nin, eh. I’ll be back.”

“Thank you.” Sasuke said sincerely and the blond gave him an affectionate smile.

“Out now!” Itachi was starting to get pissed at how close his associate and brother had gotten.

“Itachi!” He started at his brother’s hard voice. “Don’t be such an ass.” Deidara let out a bark of laughter as he left the room. Itachi started to grumble to himself again, like a little kid in the middle of a pouting session. “Would you like for me to wash your hair, aniki?” The older man let out a heavy sigh.

“That would be great.” Sasuke started to work on the Uchiha prodigy’s long soft raven hair. He almost didn’t want to let Itachi get better. It was nice to see some kind of emotion from the man.

“I’m so glad you came home unharmed. Just next time try not to come home sick. Then I don‘t have to take care off your sorry ass.” Sasuke scolded, playfully. Itachi grunted in reply as he relaxed into his brother’s hands. Sasuke messaged the soap into his hair, nails scrapping lightly against his scalp. He shivered, goose bumps rising on his flesh.

His brother rinsed his hair, then did the same with the conditioner. Both silent feeling extremely content just to be in each other’s presence. By the end of all this, Itachi was moaning loudly and horny. He opened his eyes when he felt his brother move next to him. Their eyes met and locked. Itachi leaned toward him feeling compelled, then they were latched to each others lips in a slowly loving kiss.

Tongues sliding over each other suggestively. Sasuke sucked in his bottom lip, then nipped it lightly as he let go. Itachi let out a puff of air and Sasuke took advantage of the open mouth to deepen the kiss. Exploring every familiar crease. He moaned in bliss as his brother’s tongue run under his then slid over the top of it. They pulled away panting lightly.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, niisan.” The boy whispered. A wicked smile slide across Itachi’s lips.

“What did you keep thinking about?” He purred, making Sasuke flush, looking away as he thought about last night.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish, niisan.” Sasuke breath out, his erection straining against the front of his pants. Demanding some kind of relief.

“Who said I couldn’t finish it?” Itachi demanded, as he grabbed the boy’s chin. He forced the younger Uchiha to look back at him, sliding warm fingers along the kiss bruised bottom lip.

He slipped two fingers inside to lightly touch the tongue that drove him insane with lust. Sasuke pulled away with a lot of effort.

“I’m not having sex with you until you are healthy again.” Sasuke informed, resolution shinning in his eyes. Itachi let go as he groaned loudly. Sasuke smiled. “This is your punishment for pushing yourself so hard that you got sick.”

“I only did it to get back home to you and this is the thanks I get.” Itachi snapped, throwing a glare that made Sasuke laugh.

“What niisan? Worried your little otouto couldn’t take care of himself?” Suddenly the room’s atmosphere went tense and cold. Itachi had that effect.

“Not against the leader. Did he do anything to you?” Itachi demanded.

“No.” Sasuke whispered, not able to meet the S-class ninja’s eyes.

Itachi gripped the boy’s chin, firmly this time. Forcing their eyes to meet once again. He study him for a long moment. His voice was hard and demanding.

“Are you lying to me, Sasuke?” The boy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He reopened them and stared straight into his brother’s dark hard eyes.

“No. The leader didn’t do anything to me while you were gone.” He felt like shit for lying to his brother, but he couldn’t chance Itachi’s anger.

“Mine! You will only feel me! You will only want me!”

Sasuke remembered the first night him and Itachi had got back together. His brother had growled that to him with a possessive glint in his eyes. He felt guilty, but he felt like he was doing it for the man’s own good. Then Sasuke remembered Deidara.

“He didn’t touch me, but aniki he raped Deidara and tore the man up badly. Deidara was a bloody mess when I found him the next morning.” He watched his niisan’s face go from loving to completely devoid of any emotion.

“So?” He said flatly. This was the Itachi Uchiha that Sasuke didn’t care for.

“So? He’s you’re fucking teammate Itachi and you are going to allow that?”

“He’s not my teammate, Sasuke. He’s Tobi’s. So go complain to him.” Sasuke stared at him in shock. He rose to his feet and made for the door. “Where are you going, foolish little otouto?”

“Away from you, bastard. You seem well enough to finish your bath by yourself.”

“Sasuke!” Itachi snapped, but his brother slammed the bathroom door leaving him alone.

He glared at the door, then cursed the boy. What did Sasuke expect him to do? He had enough problems of his own. He didn’t need to take on someone else’s. He laid his head back against the edge of the tub and stared off into space. He was starting to wonder if it had been a bad idea to let Deidara watch over his otouto while he was away.

 

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

Had Enough  
Chapter 8

 

Sasuke closed the door silently behind Deidara and the med nin when they left. He turned to look at his sleeping brother, who was peaceful on the bed. He made his way over and ran a hand through the feverish bangs. He had missed the man so much. It was so lonely without him here and even though he was sound asleep, Sasuke felt whole again.

He left his sleeping brother on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. It was his turn to take a warm bath. He stunk from dried sweat from working out earlier and needed to get clean before he crawled into bed with his aniki.

He was out within fifteen minutes and slipped on a clean pair of boxers. He threw his clothes in the hamper. He would clean them in the morning. He crawled in next to his brother and curled up to the older man’s side.

“Mmm.” The man moan, rolling over to face him. Drowse eyes slowly opened to look at him. “Sasuke?”

“Hai. I’m here.” He whispered, kissing the other’s forehead softly. Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him tightly to his burning body.

“I’m horny.” Came the soft response. Sasuke’s eyes widened as his brother, rubbed the hard length against his thigh, moaning. Pleasure invading every pore of his over sensitive body. “I want you to take me.” The older ninja order in his ear.

Sasuke groaned and tried to push the other Uchiha away. Itachi just held on tighter, kissing the boy’s throat. Sasuke moaned loudly even though he tried not too. He shivered as his brother licked at the sensitive spot behind his ear. He went to protest again but his brother latched on to his flesh of his throat, sucking hard. That was going to leave a mark in the morning.

He let his body relax under the older man’s familiar, yet unfamiliar caresses. He let his hands slide over the muscles of his brother’s arms, running his finger’s in the creases of the hard abs. His brother moved from his neck, placing wet kisses along his chin, then they were kissing passionately.

Their mouths opened in unison and tongues slide together frantically. Sasuke pushed his brother on to his back, rolling on top of him at the same time. Their lips never left each other. Itachi’s tongue backed off a little and Sasuke took dominance of the kiss already knowing what his brother was asking of him. He was more then happy to compile.

He broke the kiss and moved to the side so he could take the earlobe into his hot mouth. Itachi moaned loudly and thrust up against his brother’s still clothed cock. His own dick demanding some kind of relief. Sasuke growled loudly in his ear, making goose bumps line his flesh.

“Are you sure you are feeling okay enough to do this?” Sasuke said in a sex dripping voice.

“If you don’t take me, I will most effectively will have you with your ass in the air.” Itachi answered flatly, but the intensity shined brightly in his eyes, tinted with red. Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice. He had longed to be inside his brother since the first time. The Uchiha Prodigy was handing him the opportunity once again and he didn’t feel like passing this chance up cause he was concerned about Itachi. Obviously the older man wasn’t worried, so he wasn’t going to either.

He moved down his brother’s body, planting random kisses on the fevered flesh. He sucked and bit at the hard nubs of his brother’s nipples. Itachi reaction surprised him. The man’s back arched and he let out a small cry. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in inquiry as he leaned forward and licked the nipple. His brother’s reaction was to moan loudly, totally not Itachi like.

He ran his hand up the inside of one thigh, making sure to bypass balls and erection. Itachi’s reaction was the same. A mischievous smile grew on Sasuke’s face as he realized how sensitive the fever was making his brother body. He made his way down to his brother’s leaking cock and cleaned the tip with a swipe of his tongue.

“Shit.” Itachi panted out as he thrust his hips forward trying to get inside that hot little mouth. Sasuke denied him, placing a hand firmly on his hip. Itachi whimpered and Sasuke’s eyes just about rolled into the back of his head from the fire that consumed his body at that sound. Holy shit, this was going to be the hottest sex they have ever had. He thought as he licked at the underside of the erection. “Please.” Itachi whispered. Sasuke moaned as he swallowed the erection all the way down to the back of his throat.

He almost wished he could video tape this as he worked his brother’s hard cock in and out of his mouth. Itachi’s face was flushed and mouth wide open. Sounds of pleasure leaving him and saliva rolling down the side of his mouth. Sasuke decided that his brother was a fucking hot uke, especially when running a high fever that is. Itachi let go of all his self control and sink into the fire of passion.

“You are so fucking hot, niisan.” Sasuke growled out as he worked the cock in his hand, rolling the balls around lightly in his other hand. Itachi’s red tinted eyes met his and Sasuke stopped completely at the look of utter adoration shinning in those beautiful eyes.  
“Not as hot as you look with that pretty little mouth wrapped tightly around my hard dick.” Itachi answered, successfully making his brother turn red. Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

“Grab me the lube, niisan.” Sasuke muttered.

Itachi only chuckled lightly and reached for the bedside drawer. Sasuke took the chance to lift his brothers legs up on his shoulder’s pulling that ass slightly up in the air so that he had a good view of the puckered hole that he would soon be penetrating. He leaned forward running his tongue lightly around the ring. Itachi’s hand dropped away from the drawer as a loud cry escaped his throat and buried his flushed face against the cool pillowcases.

Sasuke thrust his tongue inside the hole and tongue fucked his brother. Stretching it as much as he could with the appendage. He took a deep breath in, the scent that was purely Itachi‘s, filled him. He hardened painfully and felt a drop of cum roll off the side of his cock, trailing down the underside of his dick.

He moaned loudly and laid his brother back down on the bed. He glanced at Itachi as he got off the bed shedding his boxers off, in a frantic push. He reached for the lube still in the bedside table. His brother watched him with half lidded onyx eyes and panting loudly. The look of lust and need hit him hard in his gut and he felt his breath shorten.

He climbed back on to his brother and took that hot saliva covered mouth in a messy, passion filled kisses. Tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at flesh and heaven help Sasuke as his brother sucked his tongue further into that burning mouth, almost making him cum all over his aniki’s hard washboard stomach.

“Enough.” He panted out as he tried to pull away from the kiss.

His brother caught his head and pulled him back down claiming his mouth again. He decided to give in, but it didn’t stop him from uncapping the lube and liberally coating his fingers.

He moved his hand below his brother’s balls and slipped a finger inside slowly. That was when Itachi released him and groaned from both pain and pleasure. It had been a year since Sasuke had taken him and the man was as tight as he was the first time.

“You’re going to kill me with pleasure Sasuke. Hurry up, foolish little otouto.” Itachi demanded his voice breathless and deep.

“A little impatient, eh niisan?” Sasuke taunted.

Itachi sat up, moving forward, to quick for him to see and had a large hand wrapped tightly around his throbbing erection. He bucked his hips in surprise and called out Itachi’s name. His finger moving deeper into his aniki at the action, hitting that secret bundle of nerves, making Itachi call out too. Their foreheads resting against each other as they tried to gain some kind of control.

“So are you!” Itachi answered in a deep sexy purr, making Sasuke growl in pleasure. He tore his brother’s hand away and pushed the man back down to the mattress.

“Shut up and obey.” Sasuke snapped, his voice gruff from crying out so much.

Itachi smiled slightly at the evidence of Sasuke getting to the point of losing his self control. He spread his legs wider and bent them slightly to give his brother room to work and watch the long elegant fingers disappear inside him.

“I need another finger, otouto. You won’t be able to stretch me properly with only one.” Itachi purred.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in attempts to hang on to his control. He did shove another finger in hard. His older brother winced at the pain, but moaned to see the ninja’s patience slipping.

“I thought I told you to shut up, niisan.” Sasuke growled roughly searching for the man’s prostate. Itachi screamed out and arched his back. “That’s more like.” Sasuke moaned and slipped another finger in. Itachi sat up again and moaned as his ass squeezed around the fingers. He grabbed the lube and poured some in his hands.

He grabbed his brother’s pulsating cock. He spread the liquid over it, as he jacked his brother off in fluid strokes. His otouto’s head fell to his shoulder as he thrust his hips in time with his fingers. It felt so amazingly good and he was reaching his climax way too fast.

“Damn it, you asshole. Keep your hands to yourself until I’m buried to the hilt in that tight ass of yours.” Sasuke snapped slapping his aniki’s hand away.

He pulled his fingers out and pushed his brother down roughly. He spread the long legs and pressed them against the elder’s chest. He kept his hands firmly planted on the underside of the other’s thighs as he watched his cock probe, then disappear in the puckered hole.

Itachi tossed his head back with a loud cry, dark ebony locks spread out on white cotton pillowcases. Sasuke pushed in further, going slowly so he could to feel every inch being gripped and sucked inside. The Uchiha brother’s panting was the only sound filling the still room.

Sasuke was finally buried to the hilt inside his brother’s heat. He fell forward onto the legs he was holding. Itachi tilted his head forward and blood red sharingan eyes met his black ones. Sasuke moaned as his brother flexed his ass muscles around his painful erection.

“Move, Sasuke. Please. I need you hard and fast.” Sasuke’s hips jumped forward on their own accord, which started a series of hard pounding thrusts.

“I thought I told you to shut…” pound “the fuck…” Pound, slam, pound “up, niisan.”

Itachi screamed at each word as his prostate was battered into restlessly. His arms came off the mattress to dig his nails painfully into his lover’s shoulders. Blood flowing to the surface and sliding down his forearms to his biceps.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Sasuke stared down at his brother’s red face, words he would probably never hear again in his life, pouring out of his brother’s lips. He groaned loudly and sat up so he could get better leverage to slam deeply into his brother.

The angle was now changed and Itachi’s ass was now fully supported against Sasuke’s upper thighs. His shoulder’s and head was the only thing left on the bed and Sasuke was drilling him with great force. Sasuke placed Itachi’s left leg on his shoulder. He moved his right hand down to wrap tightly around Itachi’s streaming cock.

Itachi watched him with sharingan eyes. Sasuke ran his pointer finger along the soaked slit of his brother’s dick, collecting the precum. He made sure Itachi was watching that finger as he brought it to his mouth, sucking the finger in. Moaning loudly at the delicious taste that was uniquely his brother’s.

“Sasuke!” Itachi screamed as he came hard.

His cock twitched then streams of white hot seed spurted out, hitting him in the face. Sasuke watched enthralled as his brother’s mouth came out of that mouth on it’s own accord and licked the cum off his lips, moaning loudly.

“Fuck.” Sasuke gritted out, as he thrust two more times and came hard.

His teeth grinding from the intensity of it. Hot seed squished out of his brother from around his cock. Leaking down Itachi’s tight ass and Sasuke’s sweat soaked thighs. He let the legs of his brother go and they fell limply to the bed with a soft thud. Sasuke collasped down on top of his brother and started licking his brother’s face clean of the cum.

Itachi moaned loudly but other then that he was completely still. Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping niisan. He leaned over the bed grabbing his clean boxers and wiped them both clean. He threw them toward the hamper, missing it by two feet. He pick it up in the morning, he thought. He crawled in next to his brother, pulling the comforter up over them.

He lightly played with his brother’s slightly tangled hair. Pulling little knots apart carefully. He smiled softly and curled tighter against his aniki’s side. He felt his eyes growing heavy and let them close. He fell asleep with a content smile and dreamless night.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sasuke woke up to a loud shit and a rough hand shaking him awake. He sat up slowly and was met with the Itachi that everyone knew so well. His face was expressionless like always. The only proof of his displeasure was the slightly narrowed eyes and the waves of discomfort.

“What the hell did you do to me last night?” The man snapped at him. Sasuke stared at him stunned.

“What do you mean? I did what you wanted me to do!” Sasuke snapped, growing irritated.

“And what exactly was that?” Itachi’s voice was deadly and Sasuke shivered.

His brother didn’t remember a thing. One of the best sexually experiences of his life and his brother didn’t have a clue what had happened. It had been the fever speaking the whole time. Sasuke started to feel depressed. He knew his aniki was not going to be happy at all.

“I made love too you.” He answered flatly.

“Made love? More like pounded me ass. It feels like I had a fucking fist slammed up my ass half a dozen times.” Sasuke laughed. He couldn’t help it, it was the most ridiculous thing his brother could have said. Itachi’s glare darkened and he leaned forward. “I should kill you for this.” He growled, his control slipping at his brother’s laughing.

“That’s not what you said last night. If I do recall, through all that screaming you did last night, you were begging for me to do it harder and faster.” Sasuke taunted.

Suddenly his brother was pinning him down, his body efficiently stuck between mattress and hard chisled, purely Itachi Uchiha. He almost moaned out loud, but stopped himself.

“I don’t scream, foolish little otouto and I sure the hell don’t beg. That’s your job.” Itachi snapped as he grabbed his brother’s flaccid penis and pumping it, bring it to a ragging hard on. “And I’m going to prove it to you. When I’m done with you, you will be in a lot worse shape then I am.”

“Do your worst, niisan. I can take any punishment you dish out, because last night was worth anything you have planned for me.” Sasuke purred in a sex dripping voice that had Itachi’s cock twitching in agreement.

Itachi captured those pouting lips that belonged to his younger brother in a heart stopping lust filled kiss. Sasuke groaned loudly and let his jaw drop open to grant his brother the access he was demanding. Itachi thrust his tongue in deeply and devoured the boy’s mouth in a hot kiss. He thrust his hard naked cock against his brother’s equally nude knee. Both their moans feeling the room.

“Oh god, Itachi. Please, I need you.“ Itachi smiled.

His brother had always been vocal since the first time. He loved it. It made him feel like a god. A god of sex that is. He rained kisses over every once of flesh he could get to, when a knock on the door startled both boys apart. Itachi threw a hard look at the door as he growled in the back of his throat.

“What?” He snapped. Kisame’s voice filled the room.

“The leader is demanding to see you now.” Itachi cursed and got up. Sasuke sat up, watching his brother get dressed.

“Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Itachi said in a hard voice.

Sasuke was about to say something when he brother slipped on his cloak, but Itachi turned to him. He stalked over and kissed his brother roughly, forcing his tongue deeply into the boy’s mouth. Saliva trailing down their chins. Itachi pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re not off the hook, foolish little otouto. You will get what’s coming to you,” Itachi left a blushing, stunned horny brother on the bed.

 

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

Had Enough  
Chapter 9

 

Itachi walked slowly down the long narrow hallway to the leader’s private quarters. He was nervous and slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to do this at all. There was two things wrong with this meeting. First, Itachi was going to be alone with the leader. Secondly, he was going to Pein’s private quarters. Right there was the major red flag.

Itachi didn’t dare disobey though. But if the leader had been taking his sexual frustrations out on Deidara, Itachi should be in the clear. Or at least he hoped so. He came to a stop in front of the large wood door and stared at it, for what seemed to be an eternity. He took a deep shaky breath and then knocked firmly.

There was a muffled response on the other side. Itachi slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Candles lit the large room and the leader sat on a couch with a glass of wine in his hand. Itachi stood just inside the doorway, stiff and silent.

“Come in and sit down. I want you to have a glass of wine with me.” Pein ordered. “I heard you had a fever last night. How do you feel today?” Itachi made his way to the spot indicated by the leader. He sat down and took the offered glass.

“Better. The fever is gone.” He answered plainly.

‘Good to hear. I was worried when Kisame told me. I see your brother took good care of you.” Itachi felt irritation rise and he shoved it down. It would not be in his best interest to tell the leader off.

They sat in silence. The leader watched him closely. His weird eyes sliding along Itachi’s face and body, making Itachi really uncomfortable. Pein took a slip of his wine and smiled slightly.

“I’m glad the mission went well. You did really good Itachi and was quick about it. I like that. I’m glad I chose you to do it.” Pein set his glass down and rose to his feet. Itachi watched every movement like a hawk. He was getting claustrophobic and the leader’s constant looks of lust were making him edgy. He set his own glass down as Pein moved to sit next to him.

“I knew that Sasuke would be trouble.” The older man answered in a dark voice. Itachi turned to look at him fully, eyes hard and sharingan activated. He didn’t like the man’s tone at all. “The reason you carried out the mission so quickly was because of that boy, wasn’t it?” Itachi ignored the question and continued to stare at the leader. “It’s okay. There’s no need for you to answer my question. I already know.”

Itachi wanted to hit the older man so bad. His whole body was coiled tightly and he was shaking slightly. He really didn’t care if Pein noticed or not. He was too pissed off. How dare the bastard play games that involved Sasuke. Itachi already had a feeling where this was going and he was not at all thrilled with it. The leader knew that he would agree to anything if it was to keep his precious otouto safe.

“I was baffled at first when I realized you were intimate with your little brother. You showed absolutely no interest in sex. I was starting to think you were asexual.” The leader laughed a deep eerie laugh and Itachi felt a chill run down his spine. “But that wasn’t it at all. The big bad Uchiha Prodigy was harboring a secret obsession for his own flesh and blood.” The leader’s voice dropped down low and he leaned in close to Itachi. His warm breath washing over the younger ninja’s face. “You’re more sick and demented then I thought, Itachi. It makes me want you all the more.” Itachi shuddered in disgust. He went to move away from the man, but Pein grabbed his bicep with a firm grip.

“Let go of me now.” Itachi ordered in a low deadly voice.

“I don’t think you really want me too.” The leader smiled an evil dark smile.

“Oh believe me, I want that more then you can imagine.” Itachi hissed. The leader pulled him closer and Itachi thought about struggling and fighting. He stopped short when the leader whispered in his ear.

“Go ahead and fight, Itachi. But I think you value Sasuke more then you want me to let you go.”

Itachi’s body went completely lax against the leader in defeat. How low, Itachi thought bitterly. He knew the leader would do that to him, but it still hurt bad. He was going to give himself freely to this bastard in order to keep Sasuke safe.

In return, Itachi was going to feel dirty, used, and broken. He closed his eyes tightly as Pein nibbled at his ear lightly. A wave of nausea slide through his body. It settled in his stomach like a heavy rock. He let the older man push him backwards so he was laying under Pein on the couch. He stared at the candle flickering on the table. His heart heavy with regret, as the leader slowly stripped him of his cloak, expose his fishnet shirt underneath.

“Itachi, you are so easy to read.” Pein chuckled lowly. He made the younger man look at him. “Do you realize I could kill Sasuke anyway.”

“You won’t.” Itachi stated flatly.

“Why is that?” Pein asked curiously.

Itachi hardened his heart and pushed the thought away of how he was wronging his brother. This was to keep Sasuke safe. He kept telling himself as he wrapped his arms around the leader’s neck.

“Then you wouldn’t get me freely and you’d have to take me by force. What fun is that?”

Then Itachi kissed Pein. He felt really sick and his body was shaking hard from being forced to do this when his heart was screaming ‘No’!

Pein shoved his tongue into the ninja’s mouth. Taking everything he had been dreaming for since Itachi joined the group. He plundered the unresponsive mouth under his. He bite hard at the bottom lip of his new fuck toy. Itachi didn’t even flinch.

“You better get into it fast or Sasuke is dead.” The leader growled. His patience was thinning out to none. Itachi pulled the man back down so their lips connected. This time it was Itachi’s tongue that invaded the leader’s mouth. Pein moaned loudly and their tongues met in a wet saliva filled battle. The leader thrust his hips down onto Itachi’s, hard and the Uchiha’s body shuddered. “What’s this, Itachi?” The leader asked cupping his half hard dick through his pants. “Are you hard for me? You do want this. I don’t care what your mind is telling you. Your body is screaming to be taken.” The leader growled in triumph. Itachi turned his head to the side and closed his eyes tightly.

Pein was tearing his pants off and taking his half hard cock deep into his mouth. Itachi shuddered and couldn’t help the small moan that slipped through his lips. He hated himself so much right now. Pein was right. His body wanted this. It was loving the touches, caresses, kisses, and attention. But his heart was breaking. He felt dirty and sick. Most of all he felt betrayal. He was betraying his brother, the love of his life and there was nothing he can do about it. In fear for the boy’s life.

As the leader shoved two fingers in to his ass, he felt a tear slide out of the corner of his eye. God, forgive me, Sasuke. Itachi shuddered and squirmed. I’m going to do the most disgusting thing. He thought sadly. But it was the only way he was going to survive this. He imagined Sasuke.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sasuke was starting to get really nervous. Something wasn’t right at all. He was panicking and his gut was clenching painfully. Something was going on, his intuition kept telling him. And in all of hell, why was his heart hurting so badly? He had to find Itachi now. Something bad was happening, he just knew it.

Sasuke ran from the room and knocked violently on Deidara’s door. There was no reply so he pounded on it again. There was rustling this time. Then a thud. Sasuke fidgeted while he waited. The door finally opened to show a very groggy blond man.

“What is it, un?” Deidara grumbled rubbing at his sleep crusted eyes.

“Help me find Itachi.” Sasuke said in a panic. Deidara’s blue eyes widened as he took in the younger boy’s distress.

“What’s going on, un?”

“The leader asked to see him. That was about a half an hour ago. I just have a really bad feeling. We need to find him now.” Sasuke grabbed at Deidara’s naked arm. “Please, something is not right.”

“Okay, un. Let me grab my cloak and we’ll check the conference room, yeah.”

“Hurry.”

Deidara disappeared only to reappear with the cloak wrapped around him. They hurried to the conference hall and burst inside. It was completely deserted. Sasuke was freaking out by this point. Deidara pulled him close and wrapped him into strong safe arms.

“Calm down, un. There is one more place we can check.” Deidara responded. He already had a feeling what they were going to find. He decided he was not going to take Sasuke there. “I need to check there by myself though, yeah. You go and wait in the room, un.”

“No, I need to go with you. You don’t even understand this feeling I’m having Deidara. I have to go too.” Deidara held onto Sasuke tighter as dread rolled over his body.

“Okay, un.” He chocked out and grabbed the boy’s hand tightly. He made his way to the leader’s room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi was on his hands and knees as the leader pounded into his abused ass from behind. Saliva was falling to the floor from his open mouth mixing with the tears that he couldn’t stop from coming. He had been into it and had imagined Sasuke the whole time until the leader had turned violent. The man had grabbed his hair and threw him off the couch onto the floor. Pein had ordered him to his knees.

“I’m only lubing my dick a little so be ready for the pain and you had better scream.”

Which he had. He had screamed loud and hadn’t stopped since. He knew he ripped in a few places because now Pein was moving in and out of him easily due to the blood that lubricated the way.

Pein slipped his hand around Itachi’s stomach and roughly pumped the hard cock in time with the brutal thrusts. Itachi bite his lip hard until he bled. Now blood mingled with saliva and tears. He felt his orgasm washing over him and he came as he sobbed out no that sounded more like a moan. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a startled Deidara and a heartbroken Sasuke.

“Why?” Came the choked response as Sasuke turned and ran. Itachi reached out and tried to call him back, but his voice wouldn’t cooperate. He ended up puking all over the floor then passing out in it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Deidara ran after Sasuke, trying to get him to stop. The younger Uchiha ignored him and kept running. He tripped over his foot and fell to the floor with a loud cry. Deidara was next to him instantly, gathering him up into those strong sturdy arms. He sobbed harder as he clung to the cloak so similar to Itachi’s.

Deidara didn’t say anything. He just let the boy cry for as long as need be. He couldn’t believe it. He had an idea what was going on, but seeing it was a shock. Itachi actually looked like he was enjoying it. That was the part that threw Deidara off.

“Why? Oh my god, why Deidara. It hurts so bad.” The boy chocked out almost frantic with pain.

Deidara lifted the boy and held him tightly to his chest. He walked to his room quickly not wanting everyone to know something was happening and start asking questions.

Nobody noticed the man in the shadows that was taking in the whole scene. He knew what was going on in the leader’s office and knew why the boy was falling to pieces on the hall floor and wasn’t happy about it at all. He decided maybe it was time that he stepped in and took control of the situation.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi woke up in pain. His whole body was aching terribly. He sat up slowly wincing and pain. He took around his surrounds to see that he was still in the leader’s quarters. So it wasn’t a dream, he thought miserably. The leader sat at his desk reading over a scroll. Itachi felt a wave of nausea hit his stomach again, but he pushed it away.

“You better go talk to your boyfriend.” The leader mocked, then laughed. “He seemed pretty upset.”

“Bastard.” Itachi rose to his feet stiffly and started dressing as fast as the pain would let him. He made to the door when he was stopped by the leader grabbing his arm.

“I want you back here Friday night.” The leader ordered.

Itachi stared at the man for a few minutes then growled out a ‘yes, sir.’. Then disappeared out the door. He hurried back to his room in fears that Sasuke could had left him forever. There was no one there. Itachi noticed the note on the bed and grabbed it.

 

Itachi,

I don’t like you and I probably never will. Especially after everything that you have put Sasuke through. He is fine. He is going to stay with me for a while, so leave him in peace. At least he is safe and not gone. He will talk to you when he’s ready, not before.

Deidara

 

Itachi let out a sign of relief. Sasuke wasn’t gone and he was at least he was with someone that cared. He guess he owed a lot to Deidara for being there. He stared at the note a little longer and then crumpled it up, throwing it in the trash. He laid down on the bed grabbing the extra pillow. He curled his body around it and fell asleep.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sasuke sat on Deidara’s bed, quietly. He had cried for four hours straight and now was completely drained. He felt more alone then he could ever recall feeling. He wished that Itachi had never came for him. Had never stated that he loved him, if this was all he was left with. Pain and loneliness.

Deidara came out of the bathroom, wringing his wet hair out in a towel. Sasuke watched him closely. He wasn’t really alone as long as Deidara was here. Deidara has been extremely supportive since all this went down and Sasuke was thankful for it. He didn’t know where he would be if it wasn’t for the blond ninja.

“How are you doing, un? You look tired?”

“I’m okay.” Sasuke whispered.

Deidara sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulder, pulling him into a friendly hug. Sasuke didn’t want friendly though. He wanted some kind of contact. He wanted to feel loved. He wanted the pain in his heart to disappear.

He leaned up and took Deidara’s lips in a light kiss. Deidara stared at the boy wide eyed. He felt a tongue slide against his lips, asking for permission to enter. He had no clue what he was thinking as his lips parted and eyes slide closed. All he knew was he had been fantasying about kissing Sasuke for a while now.

Now the boy was kissing him and he didn’t want to refuse him even though he knew he should. Their tongues met shyly and Deidara moaned deep in his throat as he slide his hand into the boy’s dark locks, cradling the back of the skull. The kiss was loving and comforting. Always how Deidara had pictured kissing Sasuke.

Suddenly the kiss turned frantic and rough. Sasuke was in his lap and clawing at his shirt. He was thrusting hard against Deidara’s painful cock, making him cry out. Deidara tried to move away from the boy, but Sasuke cupped his face in those small gentle hands. The younger Uchiha held him firmly as the boy devoured his mouth.

Deidara knew this was getting out of hand. He also knew the boy didn’t really want him. Sasuke wanted something to dampen the pain. As much as Deidara wanted Sasuke, he wasn’t going to take him like this. They would both regret it afterwards and probably hate themselves in the morning.

He pushed Sasuke away hard and the boy fell backwards on the bed and just laid there. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other. Deidara was shaking from the intensity of his desire and he wondered if he was being stupid to push the boy away.

“Not like this, un. You don’t need someone to take advantage of you, eh. You need comfort, not sex, yeah.” Sasuke was crying again. He got up and threw himself in Deidara’s arms.

“It hurts so badly.” He whimpered.

“I know, un.” Deidara slide to the bed, still holding tightly to the boy. He let Sasuke cry himself to sleep. He laid there for a long time staring at the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. He felt helpless and that was a feeling that Deidara didn’t like at all.

 

TBC…..


	10. Chapter 10

Had Enough  
Chapter 10

 

Itachi woke up and was still feeling like shit. People say that if you sleep off a really bad day, you’ll wake up feeling better in the morning. Itachi growled, that was a lie. He rose to sit up and put his head in his hand that wasn’t supporting his body. All he wanted right now was Sasuke wrapped tightly into his arms.

He felt his heart breaking all over again at that thought. He hadn’t seen Sasuke since in Pein’s room. Why did Sasuke have to walk in at that exact moment? Why did he have to see Itachi in that position? The look on his otouto’s face has been haunting him ever since. He glanced wearily at the clock and groaned. He had slept all yesterday after the leader was done with him and slept all night long. It was now five am the next day and Itachi was almost disgusted with himself. He was acting like a love struck puppy dog. Trailing after his love lost and alone. He felt how could he put it? Well, to be completely honest, he felt depressed.

He forced the pain down and moved to get out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and started a hot bath. He glanced at the mirror and almost laughed at how horrible he looked. He turned away shaking his head. He still found it humorous that the only person who has ever been able to turn him into a wreak was his otouto. He climbed in to the almost full tub as he turned off the faucet. He let out a loud long sigh. Closing his eyes and letting his sore muscles relax completely. His ass hurt so bad. Worse then when Sasuke had taken him the first time he was made a uke. He felt the tears again and chocked them down. He had cried way too much as it was. He wasn’t going to give into it again. He needed to be strong.

He was in the tub for at least an hour, trying to keep, his mind as blank as possible when he just simply soaked. He started to prune and decided it was time for him to get out and start the day. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the room drying his wet hair with an extra towel. He looked up and stared startled at the bed. Itachi was in shock to see Deidara sitting there.

“What do you want?” Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

“We need to talk, un?” Deidara answered flatly. Itachi flashed a glare at the blond man, but sat down on the couch in defeat. He really wasn’t looking forward to this. Especially with Deidara. The man had a tendency to be brutally honest. Plus the fact the man didn’t like him at all so there was another mark against him. This talk was going to suck.

“Okay.” Deidara took a deep breath and stared at his hands that laid in his lap.

“Why did you do it, un?” Itachi looked up and made sure Deidara made eye contact with him. As soon as he knew that he had the blond’s full attention he answered with a deadly tone.

“He threatened Sasuke’s life. I was doing in order to keep the leader’s lecherous hands off of the boy I love. I would gladly do it again if it meant that my otouto got away unscratched.”

Deidara shivered at the tone of those words. He was starting to wonder if he should just make a clean break for it. No he had to find this stuff out for Sasuke. He needed to know the truth.

“Did you enjoy it, un?” Deidara barely chocked the words out. Itachi flinched at that as the images of yesterday flashed in his mind.

“No.” He stated flatly. Itachi didn’t like to elaborate on anything, but he felt the need to on this issue. “My body may have liked it, but I was dying inside. I was broken completely by the look on Sasuke’s face as I came. It haunts me every single second. I despised every moment I was with that man.”

Deidara stared at Itachi in surprised. It was the most the man had ever said to him in one sentence. He suddenly felt horrible for the Uchiha Prodigy as much as he felt bad for Sasuke. He moved to the couch and sat down slowly next to the older man.

“Sasuke really loves you, un.” Deidara said softly, Itachi turned to him with dark look.

“Don’t patronize me.” Deidara’s feathers ruffled. He wanted to lash out at the man, but knew Itachi was only acting like this because of the pain. He sat there for a second. The silence weighing down on him. “Well, I want you to know that I’m taking care of Sasuke, un. I will also protect him if need be. I know you don‘t like as much as I don‘t like you, eh. But I‘m willing to put that behind us for Sasuke‘s sake, yeah.” Deidara got up and left without another word. Itachi watched him silently. As soon as the door shut Itachi let out an almost silent ‘thank you’. His head falling back into his hands. His long raven locks falling down around him like a curtain and the tears came. Who would have thought, Sasuke was making him human again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sasuke woke to the door opening and closing. He groggily opened his eyes and smiled at Deidara as the man sat down next to him. Deidara whipped the damp bangs from the boys forehead. Sasuke let out a sigh and relaxed back into the mattress.

“I wanted to thank you for yesterday.”

“Of course, un. You should know that I will always help you out.” Sasuke flushed scarlet and nervously played with his fingers.

“Actually I was talking about not taking advantage of me when I wasn’t in the correct state of mind.” Deidara felt a slight stab at his heart. He pushed it aside and wrapped his arms around the boy, giving him a friendly hug.

“Of course, un. We were meant to be good friends, eh. Not lovers.” Sasuke gave him the biggest brightest smile that he hadn’t seen in a while.

“That’s how I feel too. Thank you Deidara. So where’d you go?” Sasuke asked, voice rough from sleep.

“I went to see Itachi.” The name made Sasuke cringe. He closed his eyes as fresh wave of pain ripped through his heart. The smile slowly faded from his face as his eyes grew dull again.

“Why?” Sasuke choked out. He needed to know even though he knew it would cause him more heartache.

“I had to know what happened. Why he slept with the leader.” Sasuke sat up and looked at Deidara.

“What did he say?”

Deidara looked deeply into Sasuke’s dark ebony eyes. He knew that everything he was about to tell Sasuke would guarantee that the younger Uchiha would go back to Itachi and he would lose his chance with the boy. He took a deep breath and told himself that Sasuke wasn’t meant for him.

“He said the reason he did it was because the leader threatened your life, un.” Sasuke paled, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening to the size of saucers. “He also said that his body may have enjoyed it, but he was dying inside the whole time, eh.” Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He was feeling pain again, but it was a new kind of pain.

He was hurting for jumping to conclusions and not talking to Itachi first. He had a good idea what his aniki must being feeling at the moment. Making him hurt even more for being the cause of it. He jumped up from the bed making his way for the door in only boxers and a t-shirt. Deidara’s voice stopped him.

“Sasuke, un?” He stopped and looked at the blond man. “He also said that the look on your face when you saw him like that haunts him. As hard as this is for me to say Sasuke, un. Itachi loves you a lot, yeah. It‘s painfully obvious, yeah.” Sasuke choked and ran back to Deidara taking the man in his arms and clinging on to him for dear life.

“Thank you so much. You don’t even know how much I appreciate your friendship. How much a appreciate you.” Deidara felt his own tears starting to gather. He pushed Sasuke away.

“Go, un. Itachi is waiting for you.” Sasuke didn’t hesitate, he was out the door, it banging shut behind him. Deidara let the tears fall then. He was happy for them. He really was, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was falling for the boy. God, life really sucked balls sometimes.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi was still sitting on the couch. The tears had long stopped but he had no motivation at all to move. He was just too drained to do anything. Suddenly, the door was slammed open and Sasuke was running into the room. Itachi was on his feet instantly and started at the boy. Sasuke was still coming toward him, but being the clumsy boy that he is, he tripped over his own feet… again.

Itachi moved forward reaching for the falling boy. He caught Sasuke but lost his own footing and towel in the process and they both tumbled to the ground. Itachi let out a grunt of pain as his ass made contact with the floor followed by his back, but at least he broke the younger ninja’s fall. Sasuke clung to him giving a muffled cry into his shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, niisan. God, it just hurt so bad I forgot all about what you could be feeling. I just jumped to conclusions and acted immaturely. I am such a baka. I‘m so sorry.”

The boy was crying hysterically. Itachi didn’t mind though. He was too surprised to have his otouto back in is arms that he didn’t have time to be annoyed or disgusted.

“God, Sasuke. I fucking thought I lost you.” Came his muffled voice, cause his face was buried deeply in the younger Uchiha’s neck. They clung to each other tightly like the world was trying to rip them apart forever. Itachi’s body starting to shake hard as his need rose quickly. He needed to be inside his brother now. He needed to cleanse his body of the filth that Pein had drenched him with. “I need you so badly, otouto. I needed to feel the love that we have.” He said desperately, his nails dug deeply into his brother’s back hard. Blood starting to soak through the cotton.

Sasuke didn’t mind though. He needed the physical pain to know that he was still alive. He caught Itachi’s lips in a frantic kiss. Lips opened at the same time and tongues clashed in hot needy passion. Sasuke was suddenly on his back and his brother’s hands were all over his body. As the Uchiha Prodigy devoured him like he was the man’s last meal.

Itachi’s teeth were nipping at Sasuke’s tongue and lips. Hands tearing the shirt apart. Ripping it straight down the middle baring burning flesh to greedy fingers. Sasuke threw his head back and let out a loud cry as his nipples were pinched and abused in a pleasurable pain between thumb and forefinger.

Itachi was trailing fiery kisses down his neck. Latching on hard to the vein and marking him viciously, which turned Sasuke on even more. Itachi ran his nails harshly down the boy’s nipples and stomach, knowing he was leaving marks against that alabaster flesh. He didn’t care at all. He wanted to stated to anyone that saw the young boy that this was his. He got this boy every night not them. Itachi owned the boy body, heart, and soul.

Sasuke just rubbed harder against him and mewled deeply, making him hotter and hornier then he had ever felt. He had never felt the pain he had felt in the last day and he never wanted to feel it again. This made him so desperate and so scared of losing the one thing that meant everything to him. He now had Sasuke in his arms and he just needed to devour him.

He latched onto a perk nipple, sucking hard. His hands tearing at the boxers only getting them to the boy’s knees before taking the leaking cock in his hot hands. He moaned at the way Sasuke panted above him and tears of pleasure slide down those arousal flushed cheeks.

“Itachi… Your hands… too hot.” Itachi pulled away and kissed the boy with as much longing and yearning his soul was feeling.

“It’s called passion.” He breathed against the bruised lips. “That’s how badly I want you right now.” Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his brother close, lightly placed a loving kiss on those soft lips.

“I’m all yours. Only yours.”

Itachi growled in appreciation and moved down that supple body taking his brother’s hard engorged cock in his wet mouth, making Sasuke scream his name as the boy came in his mouth. Itachi pulled back startled. Some of the cum hitting his lips. He smiled a little as he stared down at his embarrassed otouto. Whipping his lips with the back of his hands.

“Miss me that much?” He purred.

“You have no idea.” Sasuke whimpered making Itachi’s heart miss a beat in his chest and then speed up to a fast pace.

“Up against the wall, otouto.”

Sasuke scrambled to do as he was told. He buried his face in the wall, his back side facing Itachi. His brother pressed his body fully against his and wrapped a hand against his cock again. He moaned in approval and leaned his head back against the man’s shoulder.

“Itachi…” Sasuke breathed out arching his back into the man.

“Do you even understand how much I love you. How I can’t survive without you.” Itachi’s voice was deep with unspoken emotions and Sasuke felt the tears again. Tears of happiness.

“I love you too, niisan.” He moaned out. Itachi slipped three fingers past his lips and he sucked vigorously. Covering them with a good amount of saliva.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. That whole time. I’ve never felt my soul get tore out of my body before. I did then. All I wanted to do was run to you.” Itachi choked out the words as he kissed at the shoulder blades.

He slipped the fingers out and roughly shoved two fingers deep inside Sasuke, angling for the spot that would have his brother screaming. He nailed the prostate first try and Sasuke didn’t disappoint, but screamed and withered against him.

“Itachi… hurry please… I need you inside.” Sasuke panted and cried out so nicely. T

he sound washing over Itachi’s body like liquid hot lust. Itachi’s patience snapped. He roughly turned the boy around as he removed his fingers. He lifted the boy off the floor slightly. Sasuke’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hands gripping his shoulders. He kissed the boy passionately and Sasuke succumbed to him. The kiss went on as Itachi thrust into Sasuke dry and hard. The boy screamed and he swallowed the noise in his mouth. The warmth and tightness was too s knees were threatening to buckle from the intensity of being buried deeply in his little brother. It was too much for him. He slide to the floor. His brother wrapped in his arms and nestled in his lap like two puzzle pieces designed to fit.

“I’m sorry… couldn’t wait any longer.” Itachi gasped against the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s ok.” Sasuke choked out, tears of pain still sliding down his rosy cheeks. “Needed the pain to know that I am alive and it’s you who buried deep inside me. I know how much you want me this way.” The boy nuzzled against his head and Itachi smiled. It was just there before he could stop it from forming and he just felt so good right now to care.

“I love you.”

Itachi started moving before Sasuke could respond to him. The boy whimpered and moved with him. The pain slowly receding to leave nothing but a warm fuzzy feeling. Pleasure started to swirled behind Sasuke’s eyes as Itachi’s thrusts grew harder and more demanding. The boy took it with stride, encouraging the older boy for more the whole time.

Their bodies gliding together in perfect harmony. Sweaty chests sliding against each other cause a delicious friction that only ignited their desire to a smoldering cauldron.

“Touch yourself for me, love.” Itachi whispered in his ear. Sasuke moaned deeply and wrapped his hand firmly around his wet dick, pumping in time with the hard rough pounding his brother was giving his ass. Even though the sex was rough and frantic, for the first time they were making love and not just striving for each other’s release. “Open your eyes and let me see you cum.” Itachi growled, his teeth clenched tightly together to the point of grounding.

Sasuke’s eyes opened slowly and the smile that was sliding onto his lips was loving and joyful. Itachi pressed their noses together. The feelings sliding over him had never felt this overwhelming before. He felt every touch, every kiss, every breath ten times more sensitive then ever in his life. If this how sex was always with Sasuke he never wanted to leave the boy’s tight incruciating heat.

“Why does it feel like this?” Itachi asked in a whimper, Sasuke watched him startled. He could tell his brother was getting close. He kissed them man deeply then whispered.

“Because you are in love.”

Itachi moaned loudly at the comment. He was getting close to his orgasmic bliss and he had to control it. He wanted to come with his brother. He wanted their orgasms to be the best they had ever had. His cock twitched in the tight wet cavern in agreement. He gripped the boy’s hips tighter and took those lips in a demanding kiss. Both men never breaking eye contact. Sasuke pulled away mewling in the back of his throat.

“I’m so close. Itachi! God, yes. Cum with me please.” The boy screamed.

Itachi lost it just as warm semen hit his chest and Sasuke’s back arched in release. He gripped the hips painfully hard as the walls of his brother’s ass clamped tightly around his erection and his spilt his seed deeply inside the hot tight walls. Sasuke collapsed against him, shaking hard from the force and intensity of his orgasm.

Itachi wrapped his arms almost painfully around the boy. He felt Sasuke’s tears and heard the stifled sobs. He kissed the little ninja’s flesh that was with in reach as he slowly rubbed the naked back. Sasuke pulled away far enough to claim his lips in a long passionate loving kiss. He moaned deep in his throat as he surrendered to the boy’s tongue.

“I love you so much it hurts.” Sasuke whispered against his lips.

“I love you too Sasuke. I only belong to you. No matter what happens with the leader.” Sasuke clung to his even more, but whispered his response all the same.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Itachi nodded his agreement. He was too close to tears to reply. “But what are we going to do about Pein?” Itachi didn’t know. For once in his life, he was at a stand still. In checkmate, but at least his lover was standing right next to him. Now with support instead of anger.

 

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

Had Enough  
Chapter 11

 

Sasuke woke up feeling really warm. He slowly opened his eyes to find his brother’s larger body laying half on him and Itachi’s head nestled against his chest. The man was holding on to him, like he was going to disappear. That made Sasuke’s heart twist in his chest. Itachi would never admit that Pein had anything over him, but laying like this Sasuke knew that the leader had affected his older brother mentally.

He reached up and started to stroke that soft raven hair that was strewed across his chest and the other’s shoulders. Sasuke wondered how he could be so selfish. He was so busy worrying about his own feelings that he had neglected his brother’s feelings and that hurt him. He should have been there for Itachi.

“Stop. I know what your thinking and it’s giving me a headache just watching you.”

Sasuke looked down at the S-class rogue ninja in surprise. Itachi was staring at his with a hard perplex look. How did Itachi do that? Sasuke didn’t think he was that open of a book, but the older man had always seem to know what was going on inside his head. He gave a heavy sigh and stared back at the ceiling.

“Sorry, habit I guess.”

Itachi just made a sound of reproach and moved to get out of the bed. Sasuke watched him closely. He noticed that the ninja wasn’t moving as stiffly as yesterday and that made him feel better. He sat up stretching and giving a big yawn.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Sasuke asked as he too crawled out of the warm comfortable bed and went to dress himself.

“I figured we would eat, then maybe train. It’s been awhile since I’ve got to fight with you. It would be nice to see how strong you’ve become.”

Sasuke’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as he smiled at his brother. It had been so long since Itachi had wanted to train with him. Just the thought of be able to show his brother what he learned had him screaming with joy.

“I’m up for that.” Sauske answered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the boy’s crotch then looked up to make eye contact with his younger brother. Sasuke looked confused at first than I bright red blush rolled across his cheeks when he realized what his brother had implied from his comment. He looked away embarrassed.

“That’s not what I meant.” He muttered.

“I know but it’s still fun to tease.” Itachi said fighting the smile that was twitching at the corner of his lips. Sasuke shot him a dirty look as he walked into the bathroom. Itachi followed just wanting to be in the younger man’s presences. He was so worried that if he lost sight of Sasuke, he would lose him forever and he didn’t want that. That thought scared him not like he would ever admit it though.

“How are you feeling today?” Sasuke asked as he ran a brush through his hair

“Better.” Came the dark reply.

Sasuke winced at the sound of the voice he loved so much. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring that up, but he was worried for his brother and did want him training if he wasn’t up for it.

“Go sit on the bed. I’ll brush your hair and put it up for you.”

Itachi glared at him for a long moment. Sasuke was starting to wonder if glaring was the only way Itachi could express his surprise, but the thought left as the older man made his way over to the bed and sank down on to it. He followed and crawled on to the mattress behind his aniki.

Itachi let out a deep moan as soon as the brush stroked through his hair. God, it felt so good to have his brother pamper him. He found himself wondering if there was a way to disappear and stay like this forever with the one he loved. He knew that Pein would find them in a heartbeat though, than there would be hell to pay.

“Itachi?” Came Sasuke’s soft unsure voice.

“Hai?” Itachi answered as his eye brows drew together in confusion. They sat in a heavy silence as Sasuke continued to brush his hair. Itachi had a feeling he was not going to like the next words out of his brother’s mouth and he was right.

“Why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone and spare me?”

More silence filled the room and Itachi debated if he really wanted to tell his brother the truth. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, he wasn’t going to lie to his otouto anymore. Sasuke deserved the truth.

“They found out something that they shouldn’t have.”

“Like what?” Sasuke pushed cautiously.

“Well, they were already suspecting that I killed Shisui and father had found my journal on my desk and took it upon himself to share with mother the contents that was inside it.” Itachi answered in a deadpan voice.

“What was in it?” Sasuke pushed carefully, his hand dropping down to his side.

Itachi rose from the bed. He was getting a real bad feeling about confessing this to his brother. He was convinced that this would just cause more problems between him and his brother.

“I don’t want to talk about this.” He growled pacing the room.

“I have a right to know Itachi. You can’t keep this from me if you expect to even continue any kind of relationship with me.” Sasuke snapped out his patience coming to a close.

Itachi paced the room some more. He didn’t like this at all and just the thought of telling his brother was pissing him off even more. He stopped and turned to face the source of his clan’s destruction. Sasuke was definitely not going to like this at all.

“Fuck.” He spat as he walked to the bedside table and pulled out the worn notebook that held all his secrets. He threw it at Sasuke not chancing a look at the boy. “You will find your answers in there foolish otouto.” With that Itachi stormed out of the room leaving Sasuke sitting on the bed confused.

Sasuke watched the closed door for a long moment and then picked up the book that was laying next to him. His hands shook badly as he debated if he really wanted to read this. He needed to know though. These questions had been plague him all his life and he needed closure. He took a deep breath and opened the book.

The first few pages were Itachi’s scribbles about mission, training, their father. There was nothing in them that would give him any kind of answers. He was starting to wonder if his brother was pulling his leg when the first entry on the fifth page caught his attention.

 

May 21st,  
Today Sasuke came to the breakfast table yawning widely, looking more adorable then ever. This was the day that I realized how much my otouto was growing up. It was also the day I realized that I loved my otouto more then I should. You would think that it was good that a brother would love his brother, but I loved my brother more then that. As the day progressed and I had actually taken the time to train Sasuke I had found myself imagining things I wanted to do to my brother. The kind of things that you would do with a lover. I was a little confused on the direction was thoughts were headed. I decided that this would be the last day that I would train my brother. I couldn’t trust myself around him anymore. In fear of not being able to control myself and take the boy’s innocence. My parents would love that.

 

May 29th,  
I’m going to fucking kill him. What the fuck was Shisui thinking when he was doing that? I came across my cousin and brother wrestling in the backyard, when I came home from a meeting with the Hokage. Shisui had Sasuke pinned to the ground under his body and was tickling the boy. To anyone else it would have looked like they were just rough housing, but nothing missed my eyes and that fucking pervert of a cousin of mine, was groping my brother. He was taking advantage of what was mine and I didn’t take to kindly of that. Shisui was going to die for every laying a finger on little Sasuke and I was going to enjoy it thoroughly. I don’t care if he’s my best friend or not. That fucking bastard should have know better. I would have killed him right then or there if my stupid mother dearest hadn’t decided to come home. Shisui I’m fucking coming for you and you won’t be able to escape.

 

June 3rd,  
Sasuke and I have grown apart so much. After talking with him today I realize that I’ve succeed on becoming the boy’s rivalry. I take that back, everyone in the damn village has pushed that issue. Just because I’m the Uchiha Prodigy and I’m exceptionally good at everything they have managed to put my otouto in a position of jealousy and hate toward me. My brother is trying so hard to get stronger so he can bypass me. I don’t blame him though it’s probably hard to be in his position. How I would love to take him in my arms and make him become the carefree boy he use to be. But my love is growing up faster then he should and he is already started to sprout a seed of hatred for me. I will forever love him though and protect him with my whole being. The Uchiha police are suspecting that I killed Shisui. Not like I care. I’m sick of this clan and their overbearing expectations. As far as I cared this whole fucking clan could go to hell. Soon I will have to do something about that.

 

June 10th,  
I killed everyone. Father had found my journal and showed my mother. They had freaked on me. Told me that the expected so much more from me. They threatened to send Sasuke away to a ninja boarding school. I snapped. I saw red. They were going to take away the one thing I lived for and I was not going to allow that. Plus the fact that my father was almost convinced that I had killed Shisui there was nothing else I could do. I left the house after my father and mother yelled at me and I made my way through the village watching the pathetic clan fall dead at my feet. Father and mother were the last to die. I took great pleasure in that. I even told father that no one would take Sasuke away from me and loved the blood that spewed out of the man’s mouth as he tried to comment. The life was slow to fade from my mentor’s eyes and I watched it go the whole time. The only thing I didn’t count on was Sasuke walking in on me. With the clan’s blood fresh on my hands. I didn’t the only thing I could to protect him from the truth. I lied through my teeth like the wretched being that I am and I helped the seed of hatred grow. I decided at that moment that Sasuke would be the one to kill me for my sin and no one else. I left the boy passed out in the middle of the road in the rain, sealing my fate.

 

There was no more entries after that one, but Sasuke didn’t care. He had got his answers and more then he had bargained for. His clans death was because of him. He was the destruction of his people and now here he was with the source of it all. Sleeping and loving the one that had destroyed because of him. He was going to be sick. He ran to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet. What the hell was he going to do now.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi had stayed away from the hideout all day. He had trained and went for a swim in the river near by. He did everything to not have to go back and face Sasuke. He knew what his brother was probably thinking and to an extent he was right. But he also didn’t take into account that Itachi was starting to feel suffocated by the clan and their expectations of him.

Itachi was perched on a branch of a tree staring at the stars. It was fun while it lasted and everything he did with his brother he would hold a special memories. He didn’t expect Sasuke to kill him now though and that disappointed him. He wanted to die by the hand of his brother. He needed too.

A scream rang in his ears off to his left. He looked around confused and could have sworn it was Deidara. What the hell was going on? Why would Deidara be out here. A feeling of dread washed over his body as another cry filled the night sky. That time he could tell the younger S-class rogue ninja was crying.

He took off through the trees and came to the clearing were he stared in horror at a very naked and blood blond man and Pein. He knew that the leader took his frustrations out on Deidara. He just never realized that it was this bad. He had to get Pein away from the younger man and fast. He didn’t think Deidara was going to survive this and it seemed like Pein didn’t care.

The Tsukuyomi wouldn’t work on the leader, because he had some kind of natural immunity to it and Itachi knew that he wasn’t powerful enough to fight the leader with everything else he had master. Itachi knew there was no way that he was going to win this battle. Another scream erupted from Deidara as more blood flooded across the forest floor and Itachi knew that he had to at least try. At least for the blonds’ sake.

“Pein.” He shouted from where he was perched.

The leader looked up at him and glared. He shoved his captive forward and did up his pants. He paid no attention to the man crying below him. He was more interested in the fact that Itachi was here and the man looked as if a challenge was being issued. It almost made him laugh.

“What are you doing here, Itachi?” His voice was dangerous and the tone issued a strict warning which the Uchiha didn’t heed.

“I could be asking you that same question.”

“I almost want to think that you are challenging me to battle Itachi. But I know you are that stupid.”

“Itachi, don’t get involved.” Came Deidara’s weak voice.

“Too late. I’m already involved more than I wanted.” Came the flat response as Itachi transported to the ground about fifty feet from the two other ninja’s. He had to wince at the damage done to Deidara’s weak body. There wasn’t anywhere on the man’s body that wasn’t bleeding or had blood on it. The blonds’ face was bloodied and bruised, lips split. “Are you trying to kill him?” The smile that lit the leader’s face turned Itachi’s stomach.

“That’s my concern, not yours.”

“I think you abuse your power and station.” Itachi made a hand sign inside his sleeve. He raised his hand and pointed at the leader. “I also think you need to be taught a lesson.”

“Too slow.” A voice said behind him. “I already know how you work your illusion justu so it won’t work on me.”

Itachi quickly did a substitution justu before the leader could attack him and backed off to a safe distance again. Heart pounding at how close that was. This was going to turn out really bad for him. He needed to stay one step ahead of the leader at all times.

“Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire No Justu.” Itachi called out as he took to the air and made fast hand signs as he shots several fireballs at the leader.

Pein dodged everyone of them and then was in front of Itachi delivering a series of blows and landing every sign one of them. The last hit was placed in the middle of Itachi’s chest sending the other flying backwards and hitting the solid trunk of the tree behind.

Pain exploded through Itachi’s body and he went limp as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The leader was impossibly strong. It had stunned Itachi and left him motionless on the ground. It had been a long time since he had actually got hit by anyone. He wasn’t prepared for it. Apparently the leader already knew what was coming before he had a chance to do it. He wondered if it had anything to do with the leader’s telepathic abilities.

“You’re right. It does.” Came the leader’s excited voice. “I always thought you would be a challenge to fight Itachi, but I guess I overestimated you.”

Itachi growled at that and shakily rose to his unsteady feet. He glared at the leader and let his mind go blank. He knew he had to do this without thinking about it or the leader would definitely be able to defeat him.

“Look here comes your brother looking for you.”

Itachi paled. Figures Sasuke would chose this moment to show up and put himself in harms way. Itachi turned to where his brother burst through the bushes. The looked that crossed Sasuke’s face was one of pure horror. Itachi needed to get over next to Sasuke before the boy did something irrational but he was having a hard time getting his body to obey him.

“Sasuke come to me now.” He called, but Pein was too quick and had flashed behind the boy taking a firm hold of him with a kunai pressed against his neck. Sasuke looked pissed. “Don’t do anything Sasuke trust me.”

Sasuke was about to retort when he actually stopped to take in his brother’s beaten up form. Itachi was breathing hard and could barely stand. Sasuke saw a trail of blood sliding down the hairline of his brother’s head making his heart jump. He had never seen Itachi get hurt. He felt his whole body stiffen. He was now fully aware of how powerful Pein really was.

“Your brother is smarter then I first took him for Itachi. I guess he can officially be called an Uchiha, even though I’m thinking he may be a hell of a lot more smarter then you.” The leader sneered.

Itachi stared at the leader for a longer moment. There was no way he would be able to do anything before Pein slit Sasuke’s throat. Itachi was in a checkmate and that pissed him off even more. He took a step back to inform the leader of his submission even though he hated every second of it.

“I never would have thought that the great Itachi Uchiha had a weakness. And who would have dreamed that it would be your own brother that would be your downfall.” The leader’s laughter filled the clearing. “It’s pathetic in an enduring kind of way.”  
“The only one pathetic here is you Pein.” Came a mysterious voice.

Pein tensed instantly. Every muscle in his body tightly coiled. He knew that voice really well. His panic was rising especially when Sasuke disappeared from his arms only to reappear next to Itachi. Sasuke looked as baffled as Pein, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing a hold of his brother to help support him.

From the shadows behind the two a figure appeared. Sasuke and Itachi both turned to look to see who had come to join the battle. It was none other then Tobi. Everyone gasped except for the leader. Tobi moved forward slowly, passing the brother’s and now stood about twenty feet away from Pein.

“You never struck me as the type of person to abuse your power Pein. I guess I sorely miss judged you.” Came a different voice then Tobi’s normal one. Deidara groaned loudly and tried to prop himself up on his elbows.

“Are you fucking stupid Tobi?” He snapped out. “Don’t get involved you are no match for him.”

“You’re wrong.” Came the stern voice behind the mask. “I’m the only one who can beat him.”

“Who are you?” Itachi asked panting lightly.

“I’m one of the last like you. I’m am an Uchiha. I am Madara Uchiha. I am the mastermind behind the Akastuki. I’m am the true leader.”

Deidara, Itachi and Sasuke just about died from shock. They all stared in awe at the man that had convinced them all that he was utterly useless only to find out that this man was probably the most powerful ninja alive.

“Why are you here, Madara?” Pein spat out.

“I’m here to put a stop to the madness you have caused.” Before anyone could register what was going on and Pein could react Tobi had formed a justu. “Red Moon No Justu.”

Pein let out a cry of pain as he was hit with the justu. Behind him, the moon was huge in the sky, a lot bigger then it was before. Suddenly an eclipse started to take place and everyone watched in morbid fascination as the moon slowly took on a reddish color around the edges as the rest went black.

“You are now in my world of the Sharingan. It’s almost like Itachi’s but not. You will not escape this justu like you can Itachi’s. You sir leader, will die instantly. I had trusted you to take care of the members that I have gathered for this organization. Instead you chose to disobey that command and take care of your own selfish needs. I will not have that. So here and now. You will forever be stuck in the realms of hell. Fire consume.”

Flames leapt up from the ground where Pein stood and slowly started to consume the man with blood red fire. Pein’s screams of pain filled the night and slowly he was consumed. Everyone watched in morbid curiosity as the slowly incinerated right before their very eyes then was gone, leaving behind only ashes. The ashes scattered around the woods with the wind. Then the justu was broken, the moon going back to normal. The only thing left to show that Pein had been there was Deidara who was weakly trying to climb to his feet.

“I’m taking him back in. He needs medical help. Itachi?”

“Hai.” Itachi responded respectfully.

“You are the new leader of the Akastuki.”

Itachi stared at Tobi, speechless. He didn’t understand. Why him? He didn’t know if he had that kind of standing to be able to leader the organization.

“I will talk with you more about it tomorrow. You can not refuse.” Tobi responded as he took Deidara into his arms then was gone. Itachi stood there leaning on his brother. Sasuke turned to look up at him.

“Itachi, you need to be checked too.”

“What are you doing here Sasuke?” Itachi asked flatly.

Sasuke didn’t say anything for a long while. He had been so upset all day, but he had come to terms with the knowledge he had obtained and he slowly had realized he probably would have done the same thing if he had been in his brother’s shoes.

“I wanted to tell you that I understand and I’m not going to dwell on it anymore. I love you and I want to be with. I made this decision and I’m going to stick by it. I just got you back Itachi. I’m not going to give you up that easily.”

Itachi seemed relieved by those words. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he made eye contact with his younger brother.

“I’m glad to hear that, because I really didn’t want to have to chain you up to the bed, because you wanted to leave me.” Sasuke laughed.

“You can chain me to the bed anyway, but only after you get looked at to make sure you are okay to be able to hold that threat.”

That made Itachi give a deep chuckle. He decided that his brother really was amazing. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against the others. Sasuke moaned and pushed back needing to kiss his brother.

“Always and forever.” Sasuke whispered. Itachi responded with another soul penetrating kiss.

 

The End…


End file.
